Flames of Afterlife: Forging the Savior
by Datenshii
Summary: Because of the rebel Togabito, Ichigo gets bound to Hell by chains as he becomes its Lord. Stuck on his throne, he gets to the Living World too late and suffers the consequences of the Soul Reapers fighting alone. Follow him in his journey of finding himself and rebuilding the afterlife. IchiRuki, Ichigo-centered.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm being a disappointment, what with late -very late- updates of Moonless Sky's Touch and Moonlight, but, I'm stuck on ideas there and as long as I don't get rid of other ideas, such as this fic, I won't be able to continued, so... here I am. Posting a new story. Well, enjoy, and prepare yourself for one more possible new story and a new chapter for MST, for those who read it.**

**Author: Datenshii**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama, possible Romance.**

**Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon. People who love lemon, READ THE F***ING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

******Pairings: IchiRuki, definitely, onesided IchiHime, though that's way lesser. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

******Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

******Without further ado...**

* * *

_Prologue_

I fight to protect. Get injured, get healed. Lose, only to come back ten times more determined and win. I have always relied on hope, even though I did not realize it. Hope and will were my resources.

After all this, I questioned myself.

Where is that hope right now?

_Thud._

"No… No, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

FLAMES OF AFTERLIFE: FORGING THE SAVIOR

Chapter I – The Sinner's Realm

Hell. Its bottomless areas reek of rotten flesh and dried blood. Desperate and agonizing screams, pleads, hastily requesting mercy can be heard within seconds apart of each other. Insecurity and guilt fill the entire atmosphere, running a chill down any human being's spine.

One was circulating down Kurosaki Ichigo's back now. And it was not the one induced by the atmosphere of Hell.

He frowned in concern and tried to shove the thoughts of a bad feeling to the back of his mind. They just barely escaped Kokuto's desperate clutches. They surely didn't need another burden to carry right now.

"Ichigo," At hearing his name being called his head perked up. "We're almost out. Prepare your ass for an itchy scold." Renji warned, grinning cheekily. The orange-head just scowled at him as another shiver engulfed him, this time more noticeable. Hastily, he dodged one of the Hell Guardians' bulky arms.

At this, Rukia frowned, her lips drawing in a thin line. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's nothing. Just a bad feeling, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure all the incredible has already been tested on us." He said, smirking. The petite shinigami sighed worriedly, but smiled nonetheless.

Soon, they reached the broken gates of Hell, which was now repairing itself by absorbing reishi. They charged themselves to reach the gates before they closed and launched. Or attempted to.

"Ichigo! What the hell!" Renji yelled in shock. Ichigo stopped midair and fell back. Fading chains were linked to his torso, stopping him from reaching the gate. Recovering from his stunned state, he looked at his friends.

"Go! We don't have time for this; just go before it closes up!" He yelled, desperation clear on his face. His friends continued to stare back at him, until Ishida frowned.

"Let's go." The Quincy said hurriedly. The gate was almost closed. The glint in his eyes told them what they needed to know. _"We'll find a way to get him out."_ They nodded and quickly ran through the gates.

Having arrived within safe zone, Rukia stopped to back at the gates. They were currently disappearing within a sea of reishi. An old, rusty voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai-fukutaichou. Why has Kurosaki Ichigo not returned from Hell?" Yamamoto-soutaichou demanded.

Renji bowed and reported. "Substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo was held back by Hell's chains."

Immediately, several taichou's eyes widened. Orihime let out a choked sound as she felt her legs give up on her.

_He… He promised he'd come back alive. He never breaks his promises. There's- There's just no way would he break his promise! _She was denying the thought of him caged in Hell, or even worse, dead. Grabbing her head, her knees turned to jelly and she fell on the ground. The auburn-haired healer's head was bowed, hiding any expression, but her body was shaking.

Rukia did not dare look anyone in the eyes. The guilt was engulfing her and she was afraid that, dare she raise her head, she'd lose herself. So she chose to hide her eyes in the shadows of ebony hair, lips pulled together in an emotionless frown.

Ishida's heart crushed at the sight of the broken Orihime. He watched desperately as she crumbled, his consciousness roaring at him for not comforting her. His face kept a solemn look. Even if he reassured his companions before leaving Hell, he just had a feeling that this time, fate wouldn't smile at them anymore.

The captains stood shocked for a second. Even the soutaichou had his eyes open this time, as he was staring at Renji as if he'd just said that the sky would fall on the ground. Soon, they regained their composure and tried to find an explanation for this, as well as a way to untangle the problem.

"But, soutaichou, the substitute shinigami couldn't have sinned. He isn't that kind of man." Hisagi Shuuhei protested. He had encountered Kurosaki Ichigo a few times, and he proved to be an honorable fighter.

"I agree, Hisagi-fukutaichou, but then again, what explanation could there possibly be?" Ukitake Juushirou contemplated.

Zaraki Kenpachi scoffed. "Can't we just go in Hell again and get him out?" He complained.

Unohana Retsu frowned disapprovingly. "That is way too dangerous. If Hell were to be entered again, the gates could crumble again and the human world would be infected with the rotten air."

"Whatever it may be, we cannot risk any more officers, with the Winter War coming. While I agree that Ichigo-san is a great asset in this war, there is just nothing we can do." Kyoraku Shunsui declared, raising his hat. His face held a sober expression, eyes aged and solemn.

The soutaichou closed his eyes, and contemplated. A few seconds later, he turned to look at Renji.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, announce Kurosaki Ichigo's family that he has been KIA. They will be informed of his affiliation. We shall return to Seireitei, and proceed preparing for the Winter War. You may take Kuchiki Rukia with you." He declared.

Renji's head perked up, Rukia turned to stare in horror at the old man and Ishida bit his lip and scowled. _I knew it,_ he thought. _Damned bastards wouldn't lift a finger to help the one who could save their asses._

Unseen to the Quincy, several shinigami were also pretty much shocked. Hitsugaya Toushirou particularly seethed with anger. He grew to respect the hot-headed human, and couldn't even begin to imagine his family's_, his sister, Karin's_, grief.

However shocked they might have been, they stood there, staring in silence at the soutaichou, realizing that despite their anger, they couldn't do a single thing. That was something that was eating at Rukia's nerves.

Despite wanting to yell at her superiors, she chose to keep her mouth shut, wait, and hope.

Hope that Ichigo will be back.

...

Blank. That was the word to describe Ichigo's expression.

He knew he was falling alright; he just couldn't bring himself to care less. All he cared about right now was the fact that he was trapped. And in Hell of all places.

His blank expression slowly turned in a shocked one when he noticed the slowly approaching Hell Guard. He prepared himself to run, when suddenly the Hell Guard stopped and bowed, head raised to face him, as If looking him in the eyes.

As he stared in those endless black holes, Ichigo's head was filled with new information. His eyebrows shot up.

_Is he… talking to me? _He thought shell-shocked.

**Looks like ye've got a new friend, kingie.**

Ichigo's brows furrowed at the sound of his hollow's mad, double voice. Damn bastard was back again, and it looked like this time he was looking for chit-chat.

**Aww, don' be such an emo ass. **The hollow whined. **I jus' got back and this is da 'Welcome back!' I get? After all the help I provided ya?**

_Would you shut the fuck up and let me hear what he's trying to tell me? Thank you very much,_ the hybrid growled. As soon as his companion shut up and he concentrated on the other presence in his mind, his eyes grew wide with horror and his jaw went slack.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo, Hell's chains binding the Togabito had been loose for more than a century, as a consequence of a group of Sinners that did not submit for quite a while. Their rebel acts led others to rebel as well, and the Will of Hell lost its power over them. Your appearance here, as well as your actions, proved to us, the sole Guardians of this realm, that peace can be restored. I am hereby announcing that the Will has proclaimed you as Lord of Hell, to reign over the Sinners and force them to submit, unfortunately binding you to this realm as well for the sake of afterlife balance. You may leave Hell after order had been reinforced, only if spoken to return to your throne.'_

As the announcement had come to an end, the Guardian continued to stare at the newfound Lord of Hell as if requesting reply. Ichigo looked at him, still quite shaken, and closed his eyes, swallowing heavily.

Opening his eyes, they reflected exhaustion and defeat. "I guess I have no choice, do I? Well, I might as well fulfill my job. Though, I need someone loyal to show me around. Also, sometime around a couple months later, I have to go back to the Living World and kill a Civil war leader, for the sake of all the worlds," he informed the Guardian, who gave an agreeing aura, as a sign of understanding.

After the Guardian left to his duty, he chose to sit down for a while and wait for that requested guide to show up. Sitting there, he thought back to his family and friends, as well as his life as a human being and shinigami. His scowl disappeared, but a sad smile curled his lips.

_Looks like I'm really stuck. Lord of Hell, huh? I've really become someone to be feared,_ he thought bitterly.

'Ichigo, your body might be chained to Hell, but your heart rests with your loved ones. So long as they live, there is nothing you can mourn. Your sacrificed life is a small price to pay in exchange for the peace and happiness. You will find your own too, in time,' Tensa Zangetsu's young, but wise voice echoed in his mind.

This time, Ichigo really smiled. _You're right. Thanks a lot, Zangetsu. Whatever comes at us, I'm not giving up, not anymore. Hell better be prepared, for it is going to be shaken upside down!_

And with that, the Lord of Hell began his ruling over the Sinner's Realm.

…

_End of Chapter I… To be continued._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I noticed that Hell fics are pretty much popular, so I will be alert for any fast review, so since there are so many of them, tell me if I make any mistake, or if I accidentally write an idea that has already been used.**

**MST will be updated today or tomorrow. Moonlight is on short Hiatus for now.**

**Also, feel free to ask anything related to this plot. I will answer those questions that do not request answers as spoilers. Other unasked information, but needed and that does not appear in the story will be revealed in the Author's note as well.**

**Read and review, as always!**

**-Datenshii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm back with a new chapter :). And by the looks of it, you wished it came faster. Sorry :P**

**Well, I've updated, will go write more MST, then maybe update again sometime this week. Long story short, I've nothing planned.**

**Now, for the lovely reviews!**

**Gwen Fin Alae: I have a Time-Travel Ichigo fic you can check out if you like my way of writing. No advertising intended, I just know how it feels when you really like an author and are disappointed by the fact that they don't write any other stories.**

**Chiharu-san: I just love your continued support 3. Really you do? :o3 I personally think it's rather hard to get my thoughts on page, since sometimes I have to go back three times in a row to modify something that ticks me off, and am not pleased even after I post, but oh well, maybe it's just me.**

**27kirune12: IchiRuki it is. Only it will be highly centered on Ichigo's relationship with his sister, Karin too. No M, sorry. Rate might be changed, but only for highly explicit fights and such. So yeah, a huge turn off.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

******************Pairings: IchiRuki, definitely, onesided IchiHime, though that's way lesser. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**************************Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter II – The End of Deicide

Despair. That was the only thing she felt at the moment.

The remaining ten captains of the Gotei 13 fell one by one, each one crushing a bit of hope with their fall. Even though they defeated most of the Espada, some of them even getting killed by their own leader, they were defeated before any of them could stop Aizen.

The war had come a year later than expected, as it seemed that the substitute shinigami's disappearance had immediately crushed Aizen's plans. The Gotei had tried to ambush Las Noches, without success, and the moment the enemy had actually attacked, they were ready.

Or so it seemed.

The pillars that had kept the fake Karakura in place had been destroyed shortly after five of the captains had been defeated or killed. Soon after, the Karakura's exiled or human protectors had been put down as well, and all she could was watch after she herself was defeated too.

She turned her head to stare at her blade. Her beloved partner, Sode no Shirayuki, lay broken next to her, her once pure white beauty now held no glory or life at all. A small tear ran down the corner of her eye and she recalled how she defeated Aaroniero Arruruerie, only to be taken down by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Soon after Grimmjow was defeated by Hirako Shinji, Aizen had arrived in Karakura Town.

She could only close her eyes as every ally of the Soul Society was defeated mercilessly by the Hougyoku-powered Aizen Sousuke. Suddenly, a memory of Ichigo appeared in her mind as she scowled and more tears ran down her temples, as she was lying on the ground unable to move.

_Ichigo… Whatever happens… Survive, get strong, and avenge us. Avenge the world that had been trampled upon by this madman!_ she thought in despair. She could not hear Sode no Shirayuki anymore, even though she achieved Bankai, but she felt her partner's sorrow as well, and Rukia berated herself for disappointing everyone.

And that little light of hope… died.

…

Aizen smiled pleasantly as he walked down the halls of the Royal Palace. He had not encountered the Royal Guard yet, but even if he did, their appearance would not stop him.

He reached the chamber that would supposedly be where the Spirit King always sat and after he opened the doors, the first things he noticed were a throne bigger than the one he had in Las Noches and five people lined up on each side of the throne, whom he supposed were the Zero Squad.

The Squad was shocked but they got in front of their King and adopted threatening poses. The villain started advancing towards the people, until he felt a throbbing pain in his chest and his eyes widened. He looked down and noticed a pitch black sword sticking out of his chest. Turning his head so he could look back, he noticed a figure covered by a blood red cloak, a hood hiding most of their face.

Lifting his head, the stranger stared at Aizen with cold golden eyes. "Your soul is mine, Aizen Sousuke," he said softly, but his cold tone was heard strongly in the entire chamber. After he mercilessly pulled the sword out of the madman's torso, the corpse burst in a black flame and disappeared before it could even reach the ground.

Having defeated his enemy, the man cleaned the blood off his sword and sheathed it under his cloak, completely hiding it. He turned to look at the other people in the room. The Squad members looked quite shocked at his appearance and the sudden death of the threat, but the Spirit King had yet to show any expression.

"It seems," he began strongly. "That you are in my debt, Spirit King."

Most of the Guards scowled at his way of addressing the King, and a woman even 'Tsk'-ed at him. However, what was to come would shock them more.

"For that, I must thank you, Lord of Hell," the Spirit King bellowed. The Lord scowled and closed his eyes.

"Your thanks don't bring back the lives that Aizen took," said Lord commented.

"Why yes, they don't. Well, I am in your debt, and not the other way around, so, requesting something of you might be a bit, rude. Considering the ones that you lost to our common enemy," the superior being said as he got up, despite his Guards' protests and walked towards the supposed Devil.

"Depends on what you are asking for," the man said. "I am willing to do what you ask of me, as long as I agree with it and you add it to your debts list." The guards stared at him in disbelief.

The King chuckled. "I believe you would agree with this. I am asking of you to help the Soul Society restore balance. I can provide you with whatever you need in your tasks, and the Gotei 13 will serve you during your stay there. Oh, and you would have to help restore most of the Gotei too," he explained.

The Lord raised his eyebrows. "I was intending to do that anyway, but I accept it as your request. This way, you'll still owe me." The King laughed at his words. One of the Guards chuckled, and the one on his left elbowed him.

"Thank you, Leader of the Damned. Your sacrifices will not be in vain," the Spirit King thanked. Nodding, he acknowledged the Guards with another nod and turned away from them, opening the gates of Hell, the gates disappearing after they closed behind him.

One of the members of the Zero Squad, a rather fat woman, turned to the Spirit King. "Your Highness, is this man the son of Isshin?" When the superior being nodded, she scowled in confusion. "But… Why is he the Lord of Hell?"

At this, the King adopted a faraway look. "Because he is the only one who can save our people from themselves," he murmured.

…

The blinding light invaded her sight as soon as she opened her eyes. Rukia studied her surroundings a bit and got in a sitting position. Wincing at a throbbing pain that circulated her body, she brushed it off and tried to learn more about her situation.

_I'm… on a bed, in the Fourth Division, from the looks of the white walls and sheets. Has Aizen been defeated? _Her eyes widened at the thought.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki," a soft voice addressed her from the doorway, catching her attention. "The Lieutenants' presences are required at a Captain's meeting in thirty minutes. You may attend after I check your wounds." It was Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane.

Rukia nodded at her and the woman approached her and began the check-up. In the meanwhile, the petite shinigami's eyes had gained a glazed look, as she thought about the recent events.

"Kotetsu-san," Rukia spoke up softly. The healer turned to look her in the eyes. The fukutaichou of the 13th Division raised was staring at the ground in deep thought. "How long have I been asleep?"

Isane frowned in concern, only to brush off thoughts of the war and smile reassuringly. "About a week, Kuchiki-san, it is quite a miracle you survived. You must have had a guardian angel."

The ice-wielder's lips stretched in a sad smile of her own. "Yes…" Soon, she felt Isane change her bandages and remove her hands from her body.

The healer smiled. "By the end of this week, you can take of your bandages, but for now you are able to attend everyday duties. Now come, let us join the meeting," she said as she handed Rukia her shihakushou . "I will be waiting for you outside."

…

_Tap. Tap._

"The Captain's meeting shall commence," Yamamoto-soutaichou declared, tapping his cane on the ground, the left sleeve of his shihakushou hanging limply in the absence of an arm. As soon as the remaining taichou and fukutaicou settled down, he spoke again. "We are here to discuss the consequences of the Winter War and the restoration of the Gotei 13 and afterlife altogether."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the 12th Division took a step forward. "The results of Hueco Mundo patrols proved the survival of two Espada, the former Tercera and Sexta. However, they did not show any intention of rebuilding the ruined Las Noches or the fallen Arrancar army, instead joining with another few Arrancar in purposes of survival."

Yamamoto nodded. "Do not engage them in combat. Keep watching them for the time being, as we cannot risk another rebellion," he ordered. The taichou nodded and stepped back. "We must also regard the vacant seats of several Divisons' taichous and fukutaichous. The 2nd, 6th, 7th, 10th, 11th and 13th divisions are without a Captain each, as Otoribashi Rojuro, Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei, previously exiled, took the spots of the 3rd, 5th and 9th respectively." The addressed taichou nodded to the soutaichou.

Rukia clenched her teeth at the reminding of her loss of her captain. However, she knew that this was not the time for mourning when Seireitei was in such a poor condition.

The 5th Division captain, Shinji, lazily raised a hand. "Soutaichou, I propose for Abarai Renji to take full custody of his Division as a captain. He has acquired Bankai, and despite his lack of Kido skills, he proved to be a brave leader when he protected his allies," he said. Renji's eyes widened in disbelief and he looked at the Soutaichou, waiting for his reply.

He seemed to consider this, and finally decided. "Yes, he does have fine leader skills, and I suppose his rather young Bankai can be trained to acquire higher levels. I agree, though we still need the other captains' approvals."

Unohana and Kyoraku approved, as they had known the 6th Division lieutenant for quite a while and acknowledged his determination and talent. Rose and Kensei agreed too, deciding that even though they did not know the man very well, they too noticed him in his fights and approved of him. Kurotsuchi did not care whatever their decision was, but gave his approval nonetheless.

"I have also proposed to 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku, to accept a captain position, noticing that he too acquired Bankai, and he agreed, noting that as his captain is no longer, the least he should do is take care of his legacy. Matsumoto Rangiku will also be able to attend to her duties as fukutaichou once she fully recuperates, but is unable to take a captain position, as she has yet to reach Bankai," Unohana said softly. The others captains also agreed to the promotion of Ikkaku to 11th Squad taichou once he recuperated.

Kensei also suggested that Hisagi Shuuhei should be promoted to 7th Squad Captain, even though he had not yet reached Bankai, and after a long discussion over possible training and the determination of Shuuhei, they approved of him as well. Rukia watched tiredly as the meeting went on and on without her.

"Shihouin Yoruichi and Yadomaru Lisa have also agreed to rejoin the Gotei 13 and take their positions as 2nd Squad taichou and 8th Squad fukutaichou back," the soutaichou announced. "If there are no further suggestions, we ma-"

Unfortunately for the old man, he was interrupted by the creak of the double doors being opened and natural light entered the chamber. A figure dressed in a blood red cloak with a hood covering his head entered and walked slowly towards the captains, each step resounding strongly within the large room.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and studied the new person, hairy eyebrows scrunching in a frown.

"Soutaichou," a cold, powerful and shiver-inducing voice called, the aura of death trailing behind him. "I have finally joined you. Don't I get any 'Welcome back'?" His last phrase was spoken with a trace of humor.

The petite shinigami frowned too. Who was this man? Did the captains know him? Had she really missed so much?

"Who are you, to dare interrupt our meeting?" Yamamoto asked in slight annoyance.

The stranger stepped closer to them. "You mean to tell me you do not recognize the man who saved you? I couldn't have been gone that long," he replied, almost as if he was pouting. The soutaichou's eyes widened. "Let me enlighten you, then."

And with that, the stranger took off his hood, revealing long, spiky orange hair tied in a low ponytail, pale skin, golden eyes and an emotionless frown. A long scar ran across his right eye, and another one traveled from the left side of his jaw, across his neck, and disappeared under his cloak. Rukia's mouth went ajar at his revealed identity, and even Unohana frowned at the sight of such deep scars.

Ichigo bowed mockingly. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Lord of Hell. You are at my service."

_To be continued…_

* * *

__**Oh Ichigo, how I love your boyish charm...**

**Whatever, getting back on topic, I explained when I will update, so...**

**Read and Review! They give me determination to update faster! 'Till next time.**

**-Datenshii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baaack. Yay :D**

**Nothing much to say, only that I had a big headache when I wrote this.**

**As for the reviews...**

**Chiharu-san: I have to admit my chapters are really short :(. But I just can't bring myself to stuff too much in one chapter. I guess I just have to get used to that.**

**IchigoMoonCutter: Yeah, the Quincy will be present for the Lord to beat their asses into damnation :D**

**NIX'S WARDEN: Stronger than the soutaichou, but not unbeatable. He has not achieved the strength of a God, yet XD**

**27kirune12: Ok... You're creeping me out a bit with all the kawaii-ness, since I'm a bit of an emotional-part-lover, but oh well, that's what I love in people :). And please, let ME write the plot and just sit back and enjoy *Unohana smile* Also, about Ichigo's age... Damn, you're going to get shocked, but not now. Yuzu, Karin, his classmates and his friends are dead. Or perhaps, one or two survived, but they're pretty much dead. How else would Aizen have gotten to Royal Palace?**

**Iamsomeone22: I am glad to have you here too :)**

**Names: Thank you.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, definitely, onesided IchiHime, though that's way lesser. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Three – The Homecoming

"Lord of Hell… What the fuck are you talking about?" Shinji complained, inwardly fearful, since he didn't want another power-hungry pseudo-god. Ichigo didn't reply, instead he focused on the soutaichou. The 5th Squad captain yelled at him and cussed, trying to make him answer.

"Quiet, Hirako-taichou!" Yamamoto bellowed, tapping the ground with his cane. Shinji promptly shut up, but continued glaring at the side of the Kurosaki's head. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what is this title you speak of?"

"It's just as you heard me, soutaichou-chan. I am the Lord of Hell, Leader of the Damned, King of Demons, Devil; however you wish to put it. And before you ask, no, I'm not another Aizen. Hell forced me to do it. Though, I prefer Lord. It sounds more… badass," the supposed shinigami replied uncaringly. Kyoraku started chuckling at his way of calling the old captain.

Silencing the 8th Squad captain with a glare, the old man seemed to be momentarily satisfied with the teenager's answer and moved on to the next question. "The Royal Family announced us that Aizen had been executed and no one had been harmed. Were you the one who put an end to him?"

Sighing in annoyance, the orange head closed his eyes. "Yes, his soul is mine, for he has committed many sins in afterlife and does not deserve reincarnation. Also, good old King-san asked me to restore afterlife and gave me full power over the Gotei 13," he said, throwing a piece of golden paper on the ground just before the head captain.

Said old man stared at him, irritated, then turned to look at the paper, and noticed the familiar stamp of the supreme leader of the Soul Society. When he nodded at the Lord, said Kurosaki pointed a finger at the parchment and it promptly disappeared with a black puff of smoke. Raising an eyebrow, the captain-commander chose to ignore it for the moment and instead turned his attention to his guest. "What will you do at the moment?"

"I thought I had reigns over you, what's with all the questions?" the Vizard mumbled, mildly annoyed. "And as of what I intend to do, I say, I get to become a captain for the time being. This way, it'll be easier to make my way through the Soul Society, without freaking out basically every powerless soul. Also, we need to seriously modify the way Seireitei works. This realm doesn't even resemble the Heaven people wish to live in." Taking a deep breath after all the talking he had done, Ichigo stared at the head captain, as if daring him to defy the superior being.

Despite a slight twitch, Yamamoto nodded. "You may take the position of 10th Squad captain. We lost Hitsugaya-taichou, and so, the Squad needs a replacement. The ceremony will be held tomorrow at 11, lieutenant Matsumoto will show you the way," he declared.

After Ichigo found his spot and settled down, they continued their meeting. "If there are no further suggestions for captaincy, we ma-"the captain-commander began, but was yet again interrupted by the Kurosaki.

"Wait just a second. What about Rukia?" he asked, scowling. Rukia's eyes widened. "She definitely has Bankai, and even though she hasn't mastered yet, she has time to do that, seeing as there is no war going on at the moment." The old man's eyes twitched in annoyance, but yet again, bit his tongue and spoke up.

"Is this true, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" he asked, looking at the Kuchiki. The Ice-wielder blushed under the attention of all the captains and nodded. "If all the other captains agree, then you may take your place as captain of the 13th Division. " When all the captains nodded, some more confidently than others, Rukia blushed even harder and thanked them.

"Now, the matter of Lieutenants shall be solved by each Captain, who may choose someone from their own division, or request someone from another. Kurosaki-taichou," Yamamoto's eyebrow twitched as he addressed the Lord. "Do you wish to propose any plan for the rebuilding of the afterlife system?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, we can settle this by the next meeting. Everyone here needs their time to adjust to their new position, get their feelings in order and heal properly. By the time we decide what to do, I need everyone present," he explained.

Yamamoto nodded. "Then, this meeting is adjourned. Dismissed!"

…

"Rukia!"

Said petite shinigami's head perked up at the call, and turning from her way towards her Division, she noticed the infamous orange haired Lord of Hell. She bit her lip, and started walking towards him.

He did not smile, not even smirk. He only held an emotionless expression as she walked towards him, but the moment they were a foot away, his trademark scowl disappeared and his eyes shone. The new captain of the 13th squad opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, only to open it again.

"You look like a fish," Ichigo joked. The petite shinigami scowled and kicked him. He cringed and cursed her, but stopped when he noticed something.

Hot tears were rolling down the Kuchiki girl's face, a blush adorning her little nose as she scowled trying to reign them in. She started pounding him. "Baka, baka, baka, baka… Why the Hell didn't you come earlier… You made your fa-family sad, and you made Ishida, Sado, and Inoue w-worry…"

He smiled sadly and took her in a hug, and she clutched his cloak as she cried into it. Ichigo rubbed her back soothingly, and her sobbing slowly stopped. "I couldn't. Even if I tried to, I couldn't. And I tried so many times… But order had not been restored, and so I had to stay… Even now, my stay is limited." As he whispered this, he pulled her away a bit to materialize a chain that traveled along his left arm in circles, and then embedded itself in his chest. She touched the darkened chain that reached his chest, and he cringed. Biting her lip, she looked away, but he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"It's not a big thing, really. I mean, at least I'm allowed to come visit my friends, albeit for a short while," he said, smile not faltering. Smiling back, she pulled away from him and wiped away her tears.

"So then, Kuchiki-taichou," Ichigo teased, making her turn red and elbow him. After recovering, he continued. "Will you accompany me in my journey towards my friends?"

She nodded and grinned, and he put his hood back on. After all, he didn't want to reveal his identity to everyone he met, now did he?

…

Ichigo watched smugly as the bed-ridden Matsumoto Rangiku stared at him wide-eyed. "Ichigo-kun… Is my new taichou?" she murmured in shock.

Rukia had her face covered with a hand as she shook her head. _You just made a death wish, Ichigo. You're going to wish you haven't left Hell._

Much to her new captain's surprise, the bubbly strawberry blonde suddenly grinned and clapped her hands together. "Banzaaaaai! We're going to have sooo much fun, Taichouuuuu~!" she exclaimed grabbing his head and hugging it to her chest, successfully suffocating him.

Rukia sweat-dropped. "Matsumoto-san, you're killing him…" she pointed out weakly. The 10th squad lieutenant looked down, to see Ichigo's hand weakly raised, only to drop back down.

She released him, and his blue face soon started to gain color as he started to suck in blessed air. "Sweet, sweet oxygen…" he mumbled.

The two women laughed and a vein in the Kurosaki's head throbbed.

…

"And this… is your office, Ichigo-taichou, though I spend lots of time around here too," Rangiku said, opening a door to show a large room with a desk, two couches and a small coffee table.

"And that's your paperwork." She pointed to the desk, and about four monster-sized piles of papers stood there. Ichigo's eyes widened as they traveled across the 'mountains' face paling even more, if possible, by the time they reached the end. He slowly took a few feet back and forced the door closed. His lieutenant and his fellow captain blinked at him, and followed him out.

…

Closing his eyes, Ichigo plopped himself on a couch in his office and sighed. He had finally finished the tour with his new fukutaichou and he was exhausted. To say she dragged him around was an understatement.

He had gotten to see Renji again, he met Kyoraku and Yoruichi in a bar, and he shared a few words with Kensei and Hisagi at the 9th Division, and even argued with Shinji while he was heading back. Evening was nearing and the sun had started to set.

"Are you able to take one more walk with me?" Rukia asked from her place on the other couch.

"Where to?" Ichigo answered with a question, opening one eye. She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him out of his headquarters, her only reply being, "You'll see."

…

They had walked a while, but finally arrived at what looked like a cemetery. Ichigo had raised an eyebrow at the fact that the already dead souls had cemeteries, but walked along nonetheless.

Soon, Rukia stopped in front of a black marble grave. On the stone read 'Kuchiki Byakuya'. She kneeled and closed her eyes. Ichigo's eyes hardened and closing his eyes, he thought about the bodies he encountered when he arrived in the Living World, right before finding out that Aizen had already headed for the Royal Palace.

Unbeknownst to Rukia, who was unconscious, her older brother had died protecting her body, shortly after Ichigo arrived.

"_Please forgive this behavior of mine…" Byakuya had whispered, gasping for air. "Please, protect the Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo. Protect my sister."_

_The cloaked Kurosaki had said nothing, instead he opened a black hole, through which you could see the Royal Palace, and jumped through it._

Brushing off depressing thoughts, he silently thanked him for keeping her alive and promised to fulfill his last wish. Noticing that Rukia had started walking again, he followed her. They reached a more secluded, poor section, and he saw her stop in front of a simple, white stone grave. He read the grave and slowly kneeled.

Rukia grabbed his arm and hugged it. "Renji found her body when he was searching for me… I… I'm sorry, Ichigo. I… couldn't find Karin."

"Don't worry about it; you did what you could… I already knew," he whispered, touching the cold stone. _Kurosaki Yuzu._

They stood there, comforting each other until night fell.

…

Walking through the streets of the Seireitei, Ichigo ignored the stares he got from several passing low rank shinigami as he headed towards the large terrain where the captain ceremony was held. He knew he was late; he just couldn't bring himself to care. At least, he was going to attend, and he had even put on his old shihakusho, and even though it was a bit… ripped at the edges and burnt in several places because of the flames of Hell, it was decent, though he kept his beloved crimson cloak and hood.

Soon, he arrived. The event was held just a few minutes away from the Shinigami Academy so there were lots of students among the thousands of shinigami, fighting to get a glance at the 12 captains and soon-to-be captains. The taichous assembled themselves as they would do in the meeting chamber, and were patiently waiting for one late participant, him.

Smirking, he made his way to the taichous, the shinigami and students opening a path for him like Moses and the Red Sea. Rukia rolled her eyes at the scene he was making. Then, he finally took his place between the crazy 12th squad captain and the friendly Kyoraku. The public were chattering among themselves a lot since Ichigo arrived, something he did not mind.

The captain-commander struck the pedestal -Ichigo had the urge to roll on the floor laughing at this- he was standing on with his cane and all the attendants quieted down instantly.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, formerly Ninth Squad fukutaichou, Winter War veteran. Step forward," Yamamoto ordered. He did so and he continued. "Do you swear to protect the Soul Society and strike down any enemy that threatens the balance of the four worlds? To honor the memory of those before us that fell protecting it by carrying on their will? To help those that are weaker than you to grow and eventually replace you? To die as a warrior?"

"I do," he announced confidently. He bowed, and the Third Seat of the 1st Division handed him the haori with the 7th Squad symbol on it.

"Madarame Ikkaku, Spear Devil, formerly 11th Squad Third Seat, Winter War veteran…" The event went on and on, Ichigo coming close to falling asleep. After the line in the left side of the soutaichou, the odd numbers, had been cleared out, he went on with the even numbers. Ichigo had only been full awake the moment Rukia had been handed her haori, and he watched her eyes shine ambitiously and excitedly when she accepted it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," He had been shaken out of his sleep. Ichigo looked at the soutaichou, curious as to what grand titles he had been given. "Former ryoka, Hell break in member, Winter War hero, protector of the afterlife, Lord of Hell." The public gasped. "Step forward." At that point, Yamamoto glared at him, and getting the point, Ichigo took off his hood.

"Do you swear to protect the Soul Society and strike down any enemy that threatens the balance of the four worlds? To honor the memory of those before us that fell protecting it by carrying on their will? To help those that are weaker than you to grow and eventually replace you? To die as a warrior?"

_Well, I already died, but, oh well._ "I do," he answered. He had been handed the Tenth squad haori and, getting off the crimson cloak, which earned another gasp at his rugged shihakusho and a glare from the old man, he ripped off the right sleeve, as was the sleeve of the top of his uniform, and put it on, then wrapped his cloak back, loose enough to let his uniform be seen.

"With the power invested in me by the Spirit King, I hereby hand over to you the duty and power of protectors of the Soul Society, I declare you captains of the Gotei 13!" And with that, Yamamoto let his Ryujin Jakka be revealed, unsheathed it and raised it to the sky.

One by one, each captain raised their swords to the sky, and Ichigo did so too, raising his ebon blade.

"For afterlife!" they yelled together and the crowd cheered. Ichigo inwardly smiled. Maybe, he didn't have to suffer anymore…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Oooook. Well, guess I'm going back to MST. This whole MST-FOA race has gotten me dizzy, lol.**

**Irregular updates, as always :P**

**When I do make a cover, you'll be able to see how Ichigo looks like in this fic and tell me if it fits him, but for now, I haven't even made a sketch ^^".**

**Read and Review, as always! They get me working 3.**

**-Datenshii**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaack! I did promise that I would update every Friday, so yeah, here I am. My writing might seem a bit depressing, well sorry, but I am having a hard time as my mother broke her leg, and I fought with my family and all the other teenage shit like love and friends and whatever the hell there is.**

**So Kubo-senpai is finally writing epicness again. Hope the anime will continue soon. :((**

**Now for the reviews...**

**IchigoMoonCutter: Yes, I will tell the story behind the sexy scars. Soon.**

**Camster3100: YOU give ME a chapter for Endurance! *glare* Enjoy! *Unohana smile***

**Chiharu-san: Thanks a lot ^^**

**27kirune12: They can't be in Rukongai. Their souls were absorbed with the Hougyoku to create the Ouken, with which Aizen had entered the Royal Dimension. About Karin... As Iamsomeone22 said, she might or might not be dead. She is very important in this plot, so yeah. Everything will be explained soon.**

**Also, for Anonymous Guest and Names :), yes, I will keep the scars, and no harem. Maybe in the sequel, but I'm not confirming anything *mysterious aura*. And it's Karakura Town, and as I already said, the story behind the scars will be told :D. The humans with or without reiatsu were all absorbed by the Hougyoku.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, definitely, onesided IchiHime, though that's way lesser. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Four – The Encounter

For the first time ever since Ichigo got bound to Hell, he could say out loud his life felt normal again. The past four weeks he trained new shinigami, killed hollows, wrote paperwork and spent time with Rukia. Everything was almost perfect.

Until Rukia told him about Rukongai.

His eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed to a deathly extreme, and his eyes were blazing so furiously that any weaker shinigami would have wanted to commit suicide before he got anywhere near them.

But knowing Rukia, she was no weak shinigami, and only looked at him with concerned eyes. When he didn't answer she tried to place a hand on his shoulder, only for Ichigo to stand up and vanish. The moment she found him, he was walking out of the 1st Division.

And for the next eight weeks, the 65th to 80th districts of North, East, South and West Rukongai were shaken upside down. Ichigo gathered his 5th to 20th seats and their assigned crews –as well as his lieutenant as he couldn't let _her_ lead his division alone- and patrolled the districts day and night through shifts, promising every unfortunate soul deliveries of food every first day of the week and reinforcing justice were it needed to be. When a lower rank shinigami would have their situation go out of control, a higher one or even the taichou himself –if he was not busy- took care of the trouble.

By the time Ichigo's trial of reinforcing law in Rukongai had ended, the shinigami sent to inspect the situation –including Rukia- had been reduced to tears the moment they reached the 80th district of each section.

Some souls worked on rebuilding the houses, most of which were by now similar to those in the first ten districts. Others were standing behind food stands were the aliments seemed to be given for free –Ichigo had told them that until every soul settled down and found something to work on, they'd give the food and water for free, then they would implant a trade system. Children were running around, laughing without a care. A few souls still did not open up and lived freely, but even they had small smiles on their faces or at least a relaxed expression.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo and pinched him to check if she was still alive –"We were already dead," he protested- and when she knew she was, tears of joy started leaking from her eyes and she hugged him as if for dear life.

Despite the better conditions, when Ichigo chose to return to Seireitei, he still left over at least ten shinigami in each district of each section for patrol, as fights could occur anytime, since they had not arrested all the troublemakers.

He was in the process of making his way back to his headquarters after paying a visit to Yoruichi when trouble truly arose. A Hell butterfly approached him and he stuck out his finger for it to land on.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, taichou of the tenth squad, the Central 46 has requested you come before them. You are to report there, 14 days from now, at 3 p.m."_

He raised an eyebrow. It seemed that they finally protest.

…

He found himself in a large chamber, surrounded by 46 nobles, each of them having their identities hidden. The light poured on him, not allowing him to even spot any of them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of tenth squad, Winter War hero, supposed Lord of Hell," one noble began, his last title being spat. "You cause quite a ruckus ever since you broke in Seireitei. I still don't understand why the Gotei 13 trusts you, but they are just bloodthirsty fools."

Despite the not-so-subtle insults thrown at him and his comrades, Ichigo said nothing.

"Why did you interfere with the higher Rukongai districts?" another noble, a man, asked.

"Because they deserve to live in Soul Society like the supposed 'Heaven' it should be," he answered evenly.

A noble scoffed. "They did not deserve all that food that you gave them. That food was for the nobles of Seireitei."

"That food was bought. So long as it was paid for by someone else, I don't see why it should be yours," he replied.

The nobles gasped at his insolence. "What are your intentions as a captain? Why did you choose to be one?" a woman asked.

"I wish to make afterlife easier for everyone that is a part of it. I want shinigami, nobles and Rukongai souls to live evenly, equally," Ichigo answered again.

"And who gave you the right to change anything? Who do you think you are, Aizen Sousuke?" a younger male, one of the more arrogant nobles, yelled. Some of the others murmured in agreement.

Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at them. Finding the noble who yelled at him, he quickly materialized blood red chains that flew right to the man, grasping his neck.

"Do not belittle me, you unaware idiot. I know each of your souls like a children's lullaby. I know that you are not the saints you make yourselves look like, or attempt to. You," he stared at the one he had in chains. "Committed more sins than I can count on fingers, sins that are most likely to be erased when you are reborn. Knowing this, do you still believe you are higher than any of the unfortunate souls in the Rukongai?" He let the chains disperse, and the man grasped his neck in alarm.

He regarded the entire council. "I have been gifted with full authority over the Gotei 13 and the entire afterlife by the Spirit King," Ichigo said and they gasped in horror. "Fools. I am not the enemy here, but if you force my hand like that, I can chain you to my realm anytime I wish to. Still, I don't like taking souls under my 'custody' so please, realize what you've been doing up until now and cease your wrongdoings. As of now, the Central 46 no longer has final decision over the decisions of the Gotei 13. A Rukongai council will be formed soon too, and these three gatherings will have to decide unanimously before acting."

The nobles had been shocked into silence, and so, the moment he left the chamber, no one protested.

…

"That's my final decision. If you still do not agree, complain to the Spirit King." With that, Ichigo walked out of the captain's meeting, Rukia shortly following him.

"Are you sure it's alright to make all these changes? The Central 46 have been Gotei 13's superiors for centuries, and despite some awful mistakes, they also maintained afterlife peace," she asked him in concern.

He scowled. "But underneath that peace, innocent souls were suffering. You must know how it is, as you've been one of them once," he pointed out. Rukia said nothing more, though a small frown was remained on her face. "Besides, most of the captains agree with me. Change is inevitable, and it's better that we make that change, so that everything turns out better, and not worse."

They walked out of the 1st Division headquarters and headed for his office. "My subordinates told me there's a lost soul looking for me in my office. Assist me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded and followed him towards his headquarters. In a matter of minutes, they arrived and she noticed a group of low ranked soul reapers lurking around his office. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo shared a look with his old friend and made his way through his subordinates.

Noticing him, they froze and stepped aside, bowing to their captain as he passed. "So? Who in the Hell could be looking for an old bastard like me?" he asked absently.

Some shinigami snickered, others more down-to-earth frowned in concern. One spoke up, "The girl claims to be a relative of yours, Kurosaki-sama."

A feeling clutched at his mind, another strangling his heart. However, he chose to brush it off and scowled at the shinigami who spoke. "I thought I told you to call me taichou. Only the damned may add '-sama' to my name."

The man stared at him in slight fear and shook his head furiously. "Hai, Kurosaki-taichou!"

Nodding, he advanced towards the doors to his office, and hesitated in opening the doors, gaining a few confused looks, before determinately grabbing the door and pushing it aside.

And he stood there, unmoving.

…

Rukia frowned and touched his shoulder, peeking inside. There stood a girl, slightly taller than her, with long dirty black hair and brown eyes. Her features seemed familiar, but what really opened her eyes was the scowl she was wearing. A scowl that faded when she noticed Ichigo. Instead, wide eyes and tears replaced that.

"Karin…-chan," Rukia whispered. It was Karin! She was alive! She was a bit shaken and dirty and grown, but she was still Kurosaki Karin.

"I-Ichi-nii… I found you… Rukia-san told me you were dead, but I didn't believe her. There, there was no way you'd die like that, without saying goodbye. And then I, somehow died and came here, and Yuzu… Yuzu's gone! I… didn't know what to do… I looked for you, I found these people who said they knew you but they wouldn't let me see you, they threatened me and said I was a liar. But… I… finally…" she ranted, grabbing at her head as tears poured out despite her wishes and looked at him in slight relief.

Then she noticed he wasn't moving. Ichigo only stared at her, mouth slightly parted, no emotion visible on his face.

"Ichi-nii..? Y-you do remember m-me, don't you? Ichi-nii?" she called confusedly.

The next thing happened before any of the people present could notice. One moment, Ichigo started stepping towards her, the next he was hugging her, his arms completely engulfing her, and his head laid on her shoulder.

Karin stared at him a bit, then her eyes softened at the feel of his warm embrace and she hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder as more tears rolled on her cheeks and watered his shihakusho. She smiled weakly when his shoulders shook and her back watered too.

Rukia watched this with a sad smile. Finally, what was left of the Kurosaki family had been reunited, and Ichigo could rebuild himself now. Despite his usual sarcastic, arrogant and demanding attitude and aura, he was emotionally unstable.

She whacked a few shocked soul reapers before closing the door behind her and waiting for the chance to offer either any kind of support.

…

Standing on the edge of the Soukyoku hill, Ichigo watched the sun climb down to the horizon and closed his eyes, entering his inner world.

The first things he noticed were the usual sideways skyscrapers and a large sun hovering somewhere in between the horizon and the center of the sky from his point of view.

"The sun only shows itself when you are truly at peace," Zangetsu's deep voice echoed from somewhere behind him. "Your mother loved sunsets, and as such, they represent your positive moods, as they remind you of something you love as well."

He stared a bit at the warm sun, narrowing his eyes, before turning to look at Zangetsu. "What's with the silence?"

Zangetsu continued watching the sun. "Your powers are developing well beyond the levels you achieved in Hell. Your newfound agreement with your inner hollow unlocked new abilities for you. He will teach you those abilities. On the other hand, you have yet to master Bankai. Your skill is second only to the supreme leader of the Heaven, as such, your strength will be unspoken of," he murmured.

"As in, God-like strength? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Ichigo asked. "I already mastered Shikai and its abilities. Will Bankai have more?"

The Zanpakutou shook his head. "Your title demands strength. And no, Bankai will not have more abilities, but your power level will divide in two gates. The first you have already achieved, the second I will teach to you."

Ichigo stared at his partner a bit, then sighed. "Alright. A bit too much to take in, but oh well, I guess I do have to make sure I keep undefeatable, don't I?" he joked. "Also, wake the lazy albino ass up when you believe is the time for me to learn all those things."

Zangetsu nodded and they stared at each other. Ichigo smiled a bit. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy more of those sunsets." And with that, he disappeared.

The man in his thirties turned to the opposite side, and studied the sky. There, the gracious moon was climbing its way to the sky, just as the sun left it. One, fleetingly moment, the sun and the moon both fully faced each other, shining bright on each side, before they parted.

"You know, but you try to bury it. You do not notice, however, that it is taking over your life. Cease avoiding it, before you make a mistake you won't be able to repair anymore, Ichigo," he whispered, as the sun completely left the sky, and the moon stopped shining as bright as before.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Oook. Done with this, MST coming in now. You know the routine, Read, Review, and wait patiently for my amazing reply XD**

**-Datenshii, as always**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesh, yesh. Tenshii ish alive. I'm finally cooking up chapters, yay. Datenshii 1 - Writer's block 0.**

**Nothin' much to say, only that I still have no idea when next update will be. And these unknown updates might stay for a long, long while. XD Gomen.**

**Now, for the reviews...**

**dalulzing: Of course! I love Hakuda, I never overlook it while in a fight, it's just I had no occasion up until now to write detailed fights, but it will be there, in all it's glory, when a quarrel occurs!**

**IchigoMoonCutter: I is present, finally! Please tell me you've update your story, Lost Heart :((. I love it, but I hadn't opened my mail in a while so I really have no idea who's alive and who's not.**

**ultima-owner: Not for long, fortunately.**

**yayacun: Aww. Love ya too 3**

**Chiharu-san: If this is your favorite, then damn. I have so many amazing ideas, I'm going to make sure I please you like this again! *v***

**Thornspike: Who said anything about Ichigo having a harem? 8D I only said there might be harem, I never said it would be Ichi's *evil laugh* Yes yes, I know, I am a tease. But Ichi is Rukia's and Rukia's only in this story3 I am a hopeless romantic :P I pretty much agree with you on the harem thought. I might have made one or two exceptions in the past, when I read other stories, but I would rather avoid it.**

**Yasha Kyouran: I love your idea, but I already have a plot and can't really add a character so unknown to me, it would be far too hard to write. I still want to be able to update at least once every two weeks or something, so sorry. But I hope he'll get a good part or maybe even the main role in a story! **

**27kirune12: Here you go.**

**Jena: Well, since you said not to fret too much, I will only answer you a question. Ichigo is definitely way stronger than Yamamoto, but is not quite yet at the Soul King's level. The hierarchy goes kinda like this: TaichouSoutaichouSoul King for SS. The HM(Hueco Mundo) also has the GillianAdjuchas(and Arrancar)Vasto Lorde(and Espada) but there has to be a leader there too, on the level of the Soutaichou. But since Hell is the antithesis of SS, I thought to make the Lord of Hell on par with the God of the Shinigamis, as if they were partners watching over the four dimensions. In my opinion, where there is supreme and heavenly, there must be supreme and sinful too, if you get what I mean. Please review more, I love your way of thinking :)**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, definitely, onesided IchiHime, though that's way lesser. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Five – The Sorrow

"Lord of Hell, huh? I can't even start imagining the faces of my friends when I told them my brother is the one and only 'God' of sinners," Karin said smirking. She and her brother were taking a light stroll through the Seireitei.

Ichigo snorted. "More like Satan," he joked. "Did you make many friends during your stay in Rukongai?" Karin had miraculously escaped the real Karakura Town, but her friends and family hadn't been that lucky. She watched as the entire town crumbled, together with the human souls it held. After the massacre, she hid in the Rukongai for fear of her own life, ending up realizing her cowardly escape and getting found by a few residents. She spent her time up until reuniting with Ichigo trying to survive with her new-found friends and searching for him.

"Yeah! There's this-"

"Kurosaki-taichou-sama!" a messenger cried out, interrupting Karin. They focused their attention on the 'intruder'. "Yamamoto-soutaichou-sama announced an urgent captain's meeting! All captains are to be present!"

Ichigo frowned and threw Karin a meaningful glance. She nodded and he disappeared.

…

"Aizen's followers have made their move. Earlier this morning, a group of twenty exiles have attacked the 80th and 79th Southern Rukongai districts, while another ten infiltrated the Kuchiki Mansion and assassinated two of the higher elders. A team is to be formed to pinpoint their location and dispose of them and their plans," the rusty voice of Yamamoto rang within the large chamber.

The captains murmured between each other, clearly disturbed by the sudden threat. Rukia stared blankly at the ground, clearly affected by the death of two of her clan's members, no matter who they may be, Ichigo clenched his teeth and took a step.

"I'm willing to lead the team. I'll take Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Yoruichi with me, if she agrees, as well as a few of my higher seats," he declared. He glanced at Yoruichi, and she nodded determinately. Rukia was staring at him in surprise, to which he half-smiled at her. She nodded in appreciation.

"Approved. Take off as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

…

"Got everything? Good. Here we go." Ichigo prepared to take off with his team, only to be stopped by Karin's yell of his name. He turned to face her.

"I want to come." Ichigo scowled in disapproval. "But I want to help Ichi-nii! I can't just sit on my ass while you're off risking your life," she protested indignantly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you follow every and each one of my orders, understood?" To which she nodded. Still, he couldn't help the feeling lurking under his skin.

…

Wood and leaves rustled lightly as several pairs of feet stalked about. Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated after he and his group settled behind a few trees and bushes. He pinpointed several beings within the darkened building, each of them at least slightly tainted. Opening his eyes, he shared a glance with the Goddess of Shunpo, who nodded and disappeared, successfully infiltrating the seemingly abandoned mansion.

"_Clear. Proceed."_ He heard Yoruichi's whisper through the earphone. Ichigo made some signs to his partners and they flash-stepped to the entry. His third and fifth seat stood just next to the entry, outside, making sure none left or entered.

They travelled through half the mansion, most of the chambers either empty or with only one guard, which they successfully disposed of. Ichigo frowned. _Something's wrong. They couldn't really be _that _laid back. Even the Aizen worshipers must have found out by now that I'm in town. Surely they value their lives._

Despite not admitting it, he felt a bit empty when no mental reply came. The hollow always had something to comment, and even though it lightly annoyed him, their bickering helped him, whether through hidden advice or simply raising his mood.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he noticed a door unlike the other they passed through. He motioned the other to stop and began searching the room with his senses. The hybrid scowled in concern when he detected nothing. His 'Watcher' sense conflicted with his usual reiatsu sensing, announcing him of a tainted presence within the room, however.

He glanced at Yoruichi and Matsumoto. _'I'm going first.'_

With that, he unsheathed his ebon blade, using the other hand to evaporate the door with a black flame. Within the room was only a man, sitting on a throne-like chair. The others came in after him and Rangiku took a step further. "We come by the order of the Gotei 13. Answer our questions and you may be released," she announced.

The man 'hmm'-ed and stood from his seat. "A bit late. I thought the Shinigami were more capable than this. I was even hoping for the infamous Lord of Hell to show up, but oh well."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "Are you the leader of the exiles?"

"Yes," he answered carelessly. "And I'm the one who killed the two Kuchikis, too."

At that, the formerly silent Lord appeared just before the criminal, grabbing him by his robe. "Bastard. Don't you feel even a silver of remorse for killing those people?" he asked.

The man raised his eyebrows at the orange haired male. "Oh? Aren't you quite the brave one? Daring to threaten such a dangerous man like me… I pity you. Remorse… I feel none. You can even kill me, but what would that solve? It won't bring back, and it certainly won't bring Aizen-sama's tribute down!" The shinigamis' eyes widened. The exile laughed insanely. "Why yes, my people are already taking over two hundreds of hostages right now, which we WILL kill if the Gotei 13 doesn't disband itself!"

With that final drop, Ichigo threw the man to the ground and placed a foot on his chest. The man stared at his attacker in fear and several men broke in through the windows. The team each picked a fight while their leader took care of the enemy's leader.

"It's useless! I…" the man ranted on and on, laughing crazily. Ichigo prepared to kill him by unsheathing his Zanpakutou and focusing his reiatsu onto it, making black and red reiatsu seep out of his body. Just when he was about to plunge the blade within the man's chest, something broke inside him.

His Zanpakutou fell to the ground as he raised his hands to clutch his head and his eyes widened. Ichigo took a few steps away from the exile and started screaming. His reiatsu went out of control, raising to insane levels, and pushing the others to the ground and suffocating them. He continued screaming out in something akin to extreme pain as he fell to his knees.

His teammates, who had defeated their opponents, stared at him in concern even as they were unable to walk towards him, because of the heavy reiatsu. When it seemed like it wouldn't ever stop, Ichigo's screams stopped and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The formerly terrified man started cackling with wide eyes as he raised himself and grabbed his own sword, preparing to impale the now vulnerable Lord of Hell. Before any of the orange haired man's friends could react, a black smoky hole appeared next to their friend. A man dressed in a black tunic-like garment and black cloak came out of the hole. He had a rather red tint to his skin, while his eyes were completely red, with slits as pupils. Two horns were sticking out of his head, and his ears were slightly long and pointed.

The man spotted Ichigo's fallen form and his formerly careless expression turned agitated. He dashed for the shinigami and took him in his arms then ran back into the hole, with the hole closing itself behind him.

Yoruichi, Matsumoto and the other two shinigami Ichigo had brought along stared in shock at the place where their leader used to be. The Goddess of Flash suddenly remembered something and she scanned the room, realizing that their target had also escaped. And… taken Karin with him. The last statement made her eyes go wide.

"This is bad," Rangiku whispered. Yoruichi frowned.

"We must warn the soutaichou," she declared sourly. The others agreed with her as they all stared at Ichigo's Zanpakutou that the exile dropped too, as it lay broken on the floor.

…

Rukia had been doing the usual paperwork when a messenger came in and announced her of an urgent Captain's meeting. She quickly headed there, different kinds of thoughts plaguing her mind. With Ichigo gone, the Seireitei was much more vulnerable, as it had not stabilized itself yet. Knowing that a Captain's meeting usually carried terrible news, if a Civil war were to break out, the afterlife wouldn't be able to take it.

She put such thoughts aside for the moment as she took her place in the large meeting chamber and waited for her fellow captains to arrive.

What was to occur wouldn't be anywhere near to what she was guessing.

The soutaichou called in their guests who revealed themselves to be Shihouin-taichou and Matsumoto-san. They bowed but did not take their places.

"The reason we asked Yamamoto-soutaichou to call an urgent meeting," the purple haired taichou of the Onmitsukido began in a somber tone. "Was to carry on the bad news of our return." At this, Rukia's heart began racing. Something was amiss.

Yoruichi raised her head to pin them all with her solemn golden eyes. "I am not going to sugar coat this. We managed to annihilate most of the enemy's forces, but their leader escaped. Kurosaki Karin had been kidnapped by the same exile that slipped our grasp."

The Kuchiki head stared at the woman in shock. _Ichigo's going to blow. He's definitely turning the afterlife upside down this time. Wait… I-Ichigo! Where is he? Has he not returned?!_ As her lower lip trembled, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raising her head to find the face of her support, she found Madarame Ikkaku's blank face, only his eyes occasionally flitting towards Renji's troubled expression, who was staring at her meaningfully.

"To top it all…" Yoruichi sighed and closed her eyes. "Matsumoto."

The 10th Squad lieutenant nodded and took a few steps towards the Soutaichou, kneeled and unfolded the package she had been holding. A clank could be heard and Rukia's breath hitched in her throat, as a broken ebon Zangetsu hit the ground.

"Ichigo went insane during his fight with the enemy. Not his usual hollow-insane. He started screaming, almost as if he was in pain, until he went unconscious. Then a strange, humanoid-like being came out of a Hell Hole and took him back to Hell," the Goddess of Flash explained heavily.

Silence settled in for a good few minutes, until Rukia walked over to the doors of the meeting room, pushed them open and disappeared. Renji tried to yell out her name, but she was already gone. He turned to look at the soutaichou.

Yamamoto sighed tiredly and nodded towards the red haired captain. Just like his old friend did before, he immediately disappeared with a flash step. The captain-commander focused his attention back to his subordinates. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, take the Lord's weapon and keep it under observation. If it dissolves, I am expecting you to announce me via Hell Butterfly. Matsumoto-fukutaichou, announce your squad of his disappearance, but make sure they understand that he may not have died yet. The rest of you are to return to daily tasks until further notice. Dismissed!"

While the rest of the captains made their ways out, Yoruichi stayed behind and analyzed the soutaichou with her gaze. "Are you really letting them go like that?"

The old man remained silent for a while, his closed eyes giving the impression that he was asleep. Though, after a few minutes, he spoke up. "If they are heading to Hell, then they have free way through the Underworld. His minions wouldn't even dare scratch them."

The woman chuckled and began walking away. _Yeah, right. You just can't admit you don't have a choice left anymore, jii-san._

…

Rukia raised her arm, holding in her hand a skulled key that Ichigo handed to her, and thrust it in the air, and ripped through it, opening a black hole, not unlike a Garganta, but still definitely not the same.

She stepped in, Renji following her closely. The moment her feet touched the ground, she was already on a high white cube, surrounded by the same feeling of agony as she remembered it.

They were in Hell.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**That's about all for now. You know the routine! Read & Review 3! Review=Happy Author, Happy Author=Fast updates.**

**Ja ne!**

**-Datenshii**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm... back. And exhausted. So much so, I don't have the energy to apologize.**

**Unknown next FoA, MST, FiT and whatever-the-Hell-I-was-writing update. Might update this tomorrow, though.**

**Reviews...**

**Iamsomeone22: He will be 'rewarded', soon enough.**

**ceiyn: Thank you.**

**27kirune12: And I shall keep you in the dark for a while longer. *evil smile***

**FinalReason: Aizen isn't gonna show up. He was already 'dead' when Ichigo killed him, so he's back in the Rebirth Cycle.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, definitely, onesided IchiHime, though that's way lesser. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Six – The Regaining

_Cripple._

He screamed, unable to contain the pain he was currently feeling, then panted and breathed heavily, sweat trickling down his forehead, cheek and hitting the ground. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

He thought back to his oldest friend back in the Soul Society. He remembered her silky, long raven hair, and big, soulful amethyst eyes. He swallowed and overcame the pain, trying to stay strong, to be able to return to _her._

_Crack._

He screamed again, this time more agonized. Regaining his breath, Ichigo frowned exhaustedly. He wasn't sure he could carry this out any longer.

…

Graciously landing on another cube, Rukia frowned. None of the Hell Guards were attacking her and Renji. That had to be suspicious. The other man trailed behind her almost warily.

At one point, she landed on the familiar blue path. Not even waiting for her companion to catch up, she ran along it, searching for the seemingly bottomless hole. Just as she was about to jump off the path, a Hell Guardian crossed her path. Her eyes widened as she expected him to attack her and she took a stance.

The gigantic creature turned to look at her and bowed. She stared at it dumbfounded. Renji whistled. "Holy shit. I bet you showed the pal your 'masterpieces'."

He suddenly found himself kissing the ground for the obvious insult thrown at her drawing skills.

Rukia raised her left arm and noticed she was still holding the key. "Maybe it proves that I'm Ichigo's guest…" she murmured absently.

The red head sighed and took a step closer to her. "Then, if it's that important, you shouldn't lose it." With that, he took the key from her hand and hung it on her neck, using the chain she had been stupidly not noticing up until then, something she mentally berated herself for. "There. Now let's go. For all we know, Ichigo might not even be where we think he would be."

Rukia stared at the key for a few more seconds, then raised her head to regard him and nodded.

_Hang on, Ichigo. We'll find you, _she mentally strengthened her resolve.

…

An hour and a dozen bowing Hell Guards later, the two finally arrived at the level they knew to have been Shuren's –and later Kokuto's- 'throne chamber'. Renji shivered at the sight of the mounds of skeletons and the reincarnation lava. Suppressing his unease, he noticed that other than the morbid 'decoration', there was no other breathing being on those grounds.

He glanced at Rukia, who bit her lip and dropped to her knees. Renji put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but despite that, she did not seem comforted at all.

"Where could he be?" she whispered absently, amethyst eyes scanning emptily the giant skeleton and the lava cauldron. "What if he's gravely injured? Or tortured? Or what if he is…" she trailed off, the very idea chilling her bones. "He doesn't even have Zangetsu with him."

"He's not. Ichigo won't lose that easily. You should know this better than anyone," he said harshly, scowling.

With that, Rukia went silent as she stared at him frozen. She knew, of course. And she was ashamed that she didn't trust him more. But could you blame her for being worried?

Suddenly, she stood and ran towards the giant skeleton before Renji could say anything to stop her. She climbed the giant bones until she stood on its very head.

Renji stared at her in confusion, not understanding what her intentions were, from his spot below her, on one of the bony shoulders. Then she took a deep breath.

"_Ichigo! Tawake! Come out! Stop your fiddling already and let's go back! You idiot!"_ Rukia screamed as loud as her lungs allowed her, and her voice echoed within the endless pits strongly. Her companion gave her a startled stare, as he wondered whether she was still sane. She was breathing heavily and she prepared to call out again, when a red blur appeared next to her and her eyes widened in surprise.

_Clang!_

Rukia turned to see Renji holding his Zanpakutou, blocking her assailant with it. "Renji!" she called in concern.

The red head gritted his teeth and nodded, as if to reassure her he was fine. "Who are you?" His question was directed towards the red-skinned stranger.

Said being had two dark brown horns sticking out from beneath long, black hair and wore a black armor composed of a breastplate and a loin cloth, something Rukia found slightly disturbing. She also noticed a long tail protruding from underneath it, having a small black tuft of hair on its end.

"Outlanders are not allowed in bloody pits. Leave, before the flames claim you," the attacker warned strongly, seriously. With a flick of his double-bladed sword, he pushed Renji back, almost throwing him off the skull.

Seeing her partner vulnerable, Rukia faced the stranger, standing between the two of them. The red-skinned man prepared to attack her, when his eyes landed on the key around her neck, and he froze.

Sheathing his sword, he dropped to his knees and bowed. "I apologize for my behavior! I had not known the lady would be visiting!" he said remorsefully. The two shinigami stared at him as if he was insane, and Rukia told him to rise. "Please follow me. I shall guide you to The Lord."

The two shared a glance, and Rukia nodded. With that, they followed the strange being down the giant skeleton, and a thick fog could be noticed behind it. He led them into the fog, until the familiar salty smell of the sea entered their nostrils.

The being urged them to embark a large boat and he started rowing towards what seemed like nowhere.

Rukia stared at the stranger absently for a few moments. "Ne, what's your name?"

The being nodded humbly. "Charon, my lady."

Recognition lit her eyes. "As in, Charon, the ferryman to afterlife?" she asked curiously. He nodded. Renji stared at her in confusion. "Nii-sama taught me about Greek mythology. In this country's culture, Hell is ruled by a fallen god named Hades. Usually, when people pass on, the family of the deceased put a coin in their mouth so that they can pay Charon, Hades' ferryman, to pass the realm between the world of the living and the afterlife." Rukia's eyes glowed with pride at her knowledge and at Renji's awed expression.

"But they're just legends, right? Legends from the ancient times of the country," Renji asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yes. Soul Society is the only 'Heaven', even though it is much wider than we ever travelled, and the outer districts that cover the other countries may differ. There are also smaller groups like the Gotei 13 that protect the other regions, but in the end, all of them answer to the Seireitei and Yamamoto-soutaichou, since Japan is the country with most paranormal activity. Have you not learned anything after so many years of paperwork? Do you not read what you write on?" she explained, scolding him near the end.

Renji blushed in embarrassment and muttered a few excuses. Charon rowed silently, not daring to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"Charon-san?" Rukia called softly. "Where is Ichigo, truly?"

"Despite common knowledge, The Lord's living quarters are not on the last Sinner's Ground. This lake separates the realm of the Sinners and the realm of the Demons, where his Highness lives," Charon explained.

At that, the two shinigami stared at the demon, frozen with disbelief.

"Demons…?" Renji whispered in shock. Shinigami were taught about the existence of Hell, the Sins one had to commit to be thrown there, and the Hell Guards, but not once did they hear of demons.

Charon shook his head, as if telling them not to be so surprised. "Only the oldest and wisest warriors of Heaven know of our existence and ever since thousands of years ago, they swore to hide our existence, for reasons long forgotten. Though, my kin never really wished to interact with Humans and other humane races, as opposing to stereotypes. We are only around to ensure The Lord's protection, as He is the key to separating Hell and the Living World and our peacekeeper."

Rukia nodded in acknowledgment and tried to take in all of the information. Before long, they reached a black, burnt shore, and particularly, an old, worn, paved path. The shinigami set foot on land and thanked Charon. The demon only bowed humbly. "From here on, I cannot guide you, as my role is to watch the lake and keep Sinners from drowning in the forbidden water. However, walk ahead and you will reach the ancient gate to the Demon Pits. Once inside, approach one of my kin, inform them of your identity and they will surely guide you further to the Lord. Good luck, my lady, young sir."

With that, Charon once again disappeared in the mists, and they headed straight ahead, until they reached the location their former guide informed them of. They went through the giant stone gates and the sight that awaited them was a startling one.

Demons, of all sizes, genders, age and color filled paved streets similar to the path they had taken. There were simple stone buildings here and there, not one bit like those in the Living World, but strangely homey nonetheless. Despite the village being inside a giant cave that gave it a black, rocky background and the lava river somewhere not far, it was almost like a common human society.

Once they walked further into the village, however, they noticed many of the demons' eyes turning to stare at them in confusion and awe as the women and children backed away from them.

One particularly bold man, who from the looks of it seemed to be some kind of guard or law enforcer, cut their path. "Why are you here, shinigami? We were not announced of any visitors," he bellowed.

Rukia put a hand on Renji's shoulder, as of signaling him to let her do the diplomacies. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, and this is Abarai Renji. We are here to see Ichigo, as he suddenly vanished from the Soul Society."

The well-built demon stared at her alarmed at her use of His Lord's given name. "How dare you disrespe-"

He was cut off by a sleek, feminine voice. "Alcaeus, dear, temper your fury. Do you not recognize the key hanging on the girl's neck?"

An hourglass-shaped demoness appeared from behind the male, sliding a silky hand over his shoulder. She had long snow-white hair kept in a low ponytail over her shoulder. Her eyes were golden, unlike most demons they encountered.

At her words, the demon male turned to regard the petite woman, and his eyes widened at the sight of said key. Not unlike Charon, Alcaeus kneeled in front of Rukia and apologized for his hostility.

"Forgive him, my lady. He is quite uncouth, as expected of battle hardened men. My name is Hypatia. I would like to guide you to His Highness, if I may," the demoness introduced herself silkily. Rukia elbowed Renji as to get him out of his puppy-in-love trance and nodded towards Hypatia.

She led them on the main paved path for a good few minutes. After a while, Rukia spoke up. "Hypatia-san, why do you and the others address me so highly and why do you seem to respect this key of mine so much, if you do not mind the question?"

For a second, the demoness stopped in her tracks and turned to give Rukia a confused look. Soon, though, an expression of understanding slid on her face, and she giggled. "My lady, you do not yet realize the meaning of that key. When The Lord claimed His throne, into His possession came this unique key that is passed down from leader to leader. His Highness may only hand it to His promised," the female explained with a mischievous glint in her golden eyes.

Rukia's mouth formed an understanding 'o' and she quickly closed it back, a blush spreading over her cheeks. So, that basically meant that Ichigo could only hand the key to his wife, lover… Thinking about it more made her blush darken.

"No, w-we're not like that. I'm s-sure he made a mistake. I… should return it to him," she stuttered. Hypatia laughed and walked ahead, the flushed petite woman and the enamored red-headed male following closely.

…

"Awaken, you lazy dogs! The Lady and her companion have arrived! Welcome them!" Hypatia yelled mercilessly at the sleeping demons guarding the entrance to their Lord's palace. They quickly rose and kneeled.

"Maa, you don't have to bow, truly. I'm not Ichigo's w-wife or something," she muttered, embarrassed.

Hypatia ignored her comment and led them inside the palace. She called one demon servant next to her and whispered something to him. The servant nodded and entered one of the many rooms the hall led to.

The demoness turned to them, a serious expression plastered on her face. "My lady, before I present you The Lord, I must warn you of two issues. First, he," she pointed to Renji. "Cannot go further. He is a guest, and he will be respected as such, but he must wait for the Lord to come see him." Renji protested, but Rukia quickly silenced him.

"Second," Hypatia continued. "The Lord is… not in one of His best conditions. You may not like what you see, and as such, I request that you stay calm. He is being taken care of, I assure you, but this is something only He must do."

Rukia frowned in concern but nodded nonetheless. Hypatia sighed and called a servant to guide Renji to one of the guest rooms. After he left, she and the shinigami woman passed through another, thinner, hall and reached a large chamber.

The demoness stopped at the entrance, closing the doors behind her. As such, Rukia could only wait in the deep silence and darkness, as she could not see anything, for any further motion from her guide.

Suddenly, a pained scream could be heard from somewhere deeper into the chamber. Rukia recognized the voice and she almost ran towards the sound, when she remembered Hypatia's words. She bit her lip and waited.

Suddenly, said demoness raised her left hand and a small spark burst from her palm and towards the large torch hanging on the left side of the room. Light spread within the chamber, and Rukia noticed two more demons, armed with double-bladed swords. Her eyes slid to the center of the chamber and she noticed the familiar orange hair of her old friend.

Her eyes widened as she noticed his exhausted form, as he laid with his back against the wall, covered in sweat, hair sticking to his face. He was clad in a black tunic and blood was trickling from his head, covering sides of his face. Around him was a larger pool of blood than the amount that could have flowed from his head, and she suspected that he had some back injuries too.

She gasped in horror and brought her hand to her mouth as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. Just as she was about to run to him, he started screaming again, and this time, his voice shifted from his usual masculine, strong timber, to a rougher, deeper one.

From his head injuries seemed to grow horns curved to point ahead of him. A pair of black, leather wings sprouted from his back and spread across the large wall.

With one last strained scream, and an odd sound similar to cracking, he collapsed in exhaustion.

Rukia stood there, staring emptily at his unmoving form. Her breath had long since hitched in her throat. The other demons seemed to be invisible as she only saw him. She didn't even blink. Then…

"_Ichigo!_"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Yeah, well, read, review. Now, on to bed... Zzzzz.**

**-Datenshii**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, as I announced yesterday, here's an update. I know, 'OMG, she's actually updating fast!' XD**

**Now I'm much more pumped than I was yesterday, so I can proudly announce that this chapter is completely... emotional. No fights for a while, I guess. And might not have from now on for a while, either. Sorry! It's just I'm the type of emotive-writer. I value emotional development. **

**Flashbacks coming next chapters! The story behind Ichigo's stay in Hell will be revealed soon.**

**Also, IchiRuki has been taking baby steps, but may have a leap soon, too.**

**Reviews much?...**

**Chiharu-san: He's definitely going to get a lot more screen time. I'm worried that the secondary characters don't get enough attention, though. :( Your reaction warms my poor lonely writer heart.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, secondary RenOC. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zangetsu-Zanpakutou'

**'Shirosaki-Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Masked Ichigo-Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter VII – The Change

Raven locks were sprawled across a dark brown mattress, attaining the appearance of a silky spider web. Dark amethyst eyes gazed sorrowfully, the enthusiastic glint they once had was now inexistent.

It's been three days since Rukia arrived in the Demon Pits and found Ichigo bloody and exhausted, almost as if he were tortured. The moment he collapsed, her control snapped and she raged on whoever crossed her path towards her friend. After she took his bloody form in her lap and whispered like a mantra for him to wake up, Hypatia managed to convince her to let go of him so that they could take care of him and put him to rest.

The demoness also explained that they never tortured their Lord, but the petite shinigami couldn't get any information other than that out of her. Hypatia ended the conversation by telling her that only Ichigo could explain best his condition.

And so here she was. Ichigo was currently lying in his king-sized bed, still unconscious. She had taken to waiting for him to wake up, and ended up sleeping with her head on the side of the bed. Renji tried in vain to make her eat or lay down, but she would have none.

She felt no hunger. She did not feel tired either. She only felt _empty._

Rukia knew things were worse than they expected even before they arrived at the Demon Pits, but she stuffed the thought away, telling herself that they would get over this too, as they always do. She knew Ichigo always came back alive one way or another, and so she could not believe the idea of him gone.

She thought about how important he became in her life. Even though she might never admit it, she could no longer imagine life without him present. Without his half-hearted teases, without his annoyingly bright hair, without his short goatee that tickled her hand when she punched him, without his sharp but gentle at times golden eyes, without his small smile. Without his embrace.

Her lids fell lower, darkening her ever-enchanting violet orbs. Her small delicate hands clenched the mattress as she bit her lip to stop the incoming sorrow. She had to stay strong, to be composed when he awoke.

Still, she couldn't help the small tear that formed at the corner of her left eye when she thought about the things he did in Soul Society, only so that she would smile for him. The tear fell and more came after it when she remembered his gentle expression as she hugged him when he first came to Soul Society after Aizen's death.

She sobbed softly and reached for his unmoving hand. Bringing the smooth, tanned skin to her wet cheek, she cried harder as she tried to bury her face in it, as if to hide from the world and its burdens.

Suddenly, the smooth skin slid out of her grip and cupped her cheeks, the thumb brushing her tears away.

She froze and lifted her head, only to meet Ichigo's weak, but kind eyes nonetheless. He smiled weakly. Rukia took in a short breath. She shook her head as if wanting to shake away the deceptive dream. Then she dived back to him and buried her head in his arm and chest, grabbing at the mattress covering him. Soon enough, the soft material was wet with her sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing a hand on her head and rubbing gently. That was the only thing he said before a meaningful silence fell between them, only interrupted by the shinigami's soft hiccups and sobs.

"I thought… you wouldn't wake up anymore," Rukia whispered after a while. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, but she managed to stop crying. Her head was resting on his side, angled so that she could stare him in the eyes. "I mean… There were so many times when you got so close to death… People are starting to doubt you will hold out much longer."

He snorted softly. "And to think I held out so much so I could come back to you… Your words hurt me," he joked.

Her eyes widened. "You… endured all that… for me?" she repeated, disbelief clear in her voice.

"You don't have to rub it in," he muttered, a slight pink tint present on his cheeks. Then he smiled. "But, yes, I did. I could only think of coming back to the Soul Society, coming back to Karin, and coming back to _you._ It kept me going."

She stared at him for a few more seconds, before smiling widely, a blush spreading on her cheeks. He smiled back at the sight of her joy. After a few more seconds, though, her smile faded. "But, what did happen to you? Shihouin-san and Matsumoto-san told us you collapsed and got kidnapped by this strange being that turned out to be a demon, and showed us your broken Zanpakutou."

Ichigo's expression went sober as he recalled his condition. "So Zangetsu is gone, after all…" he whispered absently. Her eyes widened once again in shock. She frowned and gave him a meaningful look, almost as if ordering him to explain.

The Lord of Hell sighed heavily and got in a sitting position, wings stretching and changing their position. "I'm no longer a shinigami, nor a hollow," he declared seriously. "Because of my stay in the Demon Pits and my relation to this realm, the atmosphere started affecting me, and I started turning into a demon myself. The process should have taken at least another fifty years before I actually started changing, but the change of realm and the reishi-filled air of the Soul Society accelerated it."

Rukia stood there a bit, trying to take in all of the information. Then, other questions popped up in her head. "But you were a hybrid of human, shinigami and hollow. So then, why the sudden change? Why can't you be a hanyou? And another fifty years? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion.

"One cannot be both human and demon. It is a law of nature. And since the shinigami and hollow are human-derived races too, his entire existence had to mold so that he would only be demon," the silky voice of Hypatia sounded from the doorway.

The two friends' gazes turned to her, and noticed Renji with her too. Hypatia bowed to her Lord, and he nodded in acknowledgement. "By molding, it meant that Zangetsu-ossan and the hollow fused with my own conscious, thus altering my personality and beliefs too. I still am myself, but Zangetsu-ossan said there would be noticeable changes," he explained further.

"And when His Highness said 'another fifty years'," Ichigo threw his subordinate a dirty look, and Hypatia stuck her tongue playfully. "It means that he has been in Hell for around two hundred years."

Rukia and Renji froze, jaws slacking.

"Two… _hundred_… years…?" Renji _squeaked_. Rukia would have laughed until her stomach hurt, had she not been shell-shocked too.

Ichigo, however, snickered until he could no longer hold it in and started laughing hard. He only stopped because his still tender skin stung, and he hissed in pain.

"Time in the Demon Pits flows completely unrelated to the other realms. We demons stop aging at different ages. Once a second generation blossoms in a demon's family, the oldest members weaken and eventually die, either becoming a part of the Great Rebirth Cycle or reincarnating in another demon. It has been like this for thousands of years, almost as if nature herself wants to limit our race," the white-haired demoness said.

Rukia swallowed and composed herself. "That means you're now the same age as me and Renji, if not older," she joked half-heartedly.

Ichigo smiled in amusement. "Well, then, since I'm almost completely healed, and everything has been explained and taken care of, I suggest we return tomorrow. Soutaichou-chan will get his hakama in a twist if I miss any longer," he proposed.

Rukia frowned in disapproval at his disrespect but nodded. "Now get back to sleep. You're not truly completely healed yet," she pointed out, jabbing a finger in his side. He hissed and glared at her, but did as she ordered.

Seeing him close his eyes, Rukia smiled softly as she studied his semi-peaceful expression. The demoness and the red-head took this as their cue to leave.

…

"Lord Ichigo! All hail His Highness!"

Demons cheered and whistled as Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Hypatia walked through the village and towards the forbidden lake. Ichigo did not seem to mind the crowd, but the petite woman and the tattooed man watched in awe the adoring demons. They knew Ichigo was highly respected, but they never imagined he was this loved.

Soon they reached the gates of the village. Hypatia stopped there and they all turned to face her.

"Make sure the law enforcing squad does its job. Keep the slackers on their toes. And don't wear yourself out. Feel free to contact me when anything occurs. Soul Society is not my realm," Ichigo instructed the demoness. She rolled her eyes lightly and nodded.

"Take care, my Lord," she said, bowing.

He nodded and turned away from her. Ichigo raised his arm and grabbed at the air fabric, ripping it away and forming a smoky black hole. They jumped through it and landed in the familiar Rukongai forest.

"Couldn't you have made a portal to the Seireitei?" Renji whined. Both Ichigo and Rukia glared at him.

"You would prefer the Seireitei doesn't find out right away about what I am," Ichigo said. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and his wings, horns and claws disappeared in a wave of reishi. "I can still keep my human appearance, but in the end I'll still be a demon."

Rukia nodded in understanding at his quick thinking and they headed towards the white 'palace'.

…

They entered the meeting chamber only to interrupt a Captains' Meeting. Yamamoto-soutaichou's brow twitched. His meetings were interrupted much more often ever since Kurosaki came along.

The captains studied him in surprise for a few seconds, before a few of them broke into cheers. Yoruichi ran to him and glomped him. He grunted.

"Thank God you're alright. We thought you were dead!" Matsumoto exclaimed, relief clear on her face.

"This idiot strawberry here won't die no matter how hard you try. He's a stubborn one," Yoruichi said, trying to tease him, though a hint of pride was present in her tone.

Ichigo smirked. "There has to be someone to save your sorry asses," he threw back teasingly.

Yoruichi poked him and he opened his mouth to curse her, but they were interrupted by the familiar sound of Yamamoto's cane hitting the ground.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Take a step away from my subordinates and reveal your true intentions," he ordered coldly.

Silence fell and Ichigo stared just as cold at the old man, golden eyes narrowed. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You've gotten rusty. You could tell there's something wrong, but you can't tell exactly what. Can't I have one secret in this twisted realm?"

The captains stared at him in confusion. Some of them even looked betrayed.

Not looking away from the soutaichou, Ichigo let his true nature visible, wings stretching out and ripping the back of his shihakusho, horns sprouting from his skull.

The entire room stood in silence as the captains and vice-captains stared in shock. Rukia frowned in concern. Ichigo only stood there, expecting a feedback from the old man. When he got none, he spoke again. "I've become a demon. There, you know, now can you _please_ not inform the entire afterlife what I am? I would prefer the citizens don't get scared when I speak to them," he bit in irritation.

He let his human disguise form again, and turned to walk away from the meeting. He stopped at the entrance. "I will fill out a report with everything you need to know and have it delivered later today. For now, let me breathe for a while. I only just got back."

With that, Ichigo left the leaders of the Gotei 13 to assume. Rukia shared a glance with Renji, bowed to Yamamoto, and left to follow her friend.

After a long silence, Hisagi spoke up. "Is it safe to say he is still on our side?"

Renji stared at him as if he was insane. "Of course. What he is doesn't affect Ichigo's intentions. You all should have known this by the time we found out he killed Aizen." This having been said, he too left the meeting chamber for his own headquarters.

…

Later that day, Ichigo and Rukia sat in his personal quarters, going over a few reports together. Rukia put down the papers she had been holding. "Ne, Ichigo, are you truly alright with who you are now?"

The demon leader decided to let his disguise fade when he was truly away from unknowing eyes. As such, the moment she brought that question, he turned to glance at his ebon wings. "I don't really know," he whispered, letting his true feelings show for once. "At first, I was okay with it, but then…"

She frowned and sat next to him, on the small couch. "Then…?"

He turned his head away from her. At that, Rukia grabbed his hand. "I am your best friend. If you can't tell me what's wrong, then we're not friends. 'Cause that's what friends are for, right?" she declared.

He bit his lip, and turned back to look at her. His expression was completely vulnerable, and his gaze was sorrowful. "Then, I wondered… Can someone like myself still be loved by one not of the same race? Can a human woman still like a demon?" He clenched his teeth and hesitated, but his eyes finally took a determinate gaze.

"Can _you_, Rukia?"

Her grip on his hand turned loose and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

After a few more seconds, and a few more stabs at Ichigo's heart, her face twisted in a furious expression and she slapped him.

He turned to give her a shocked look. She scowled and her cheeks were red from anger. "_You imbecile!_" she screamed loud enough for the entire Seireitei to hear, and ran out of the room.

Ichigo stood there, staring at the open door through which she just left, wondering whether to be angry at her for seemingly rejecting him, or at himself for reasons unknown.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Next week is full of extracurricular activities, so I might not have much time for writing, but I will try. However, the week after is vacation, so I'm definitely going to update at least one of my stories.**

**Read and review, people! Fare thee well!**

**-Datenshii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's block... *mumbling*...plot bunnies... *mumbling*...kill me...**

**No real fights this chapter either... what a letdown.**

**IchiRuki is not making progress either...**

**I fail as a writer...**

***more zombie mumbling***

**Reviews... **

**IchigoMoonCutter: I love how we think the same... Or maybe it's just Rukia being obvious...**

**Chiharu-san: Chapters two days apart... that seems like a legend now. Ah well, old men can be sexy too XD**

**27kirune12: And I thought his lack of tact when it comes to women was proof enough that he's still a virgin. Maa, that's less important now. Poor Ichigo can't even dare think about his virginity while Rukia spits flames at him. Wings fetish... you and me, pal Winged sexy boys Club forever QwQ**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, secondary RenOC and UraYoru. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

**EDIT: Sorry... Forgot Uki was dead -.-" He has been replaced with his best friend.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zanpakutou'

**'Inner Hollow'**

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter VIII – The Regaining

_Stupid… why did I tell her… was it even me why she was angry… no, it couldn't have been anything else… but still… such a jerk I am… dumbass…_

It was a day like any other in the Seireitei, without any particular reason to seem out of the ordinary.

"Step back, quickly...!"

"Chilly…"

"Don't let him hear you, or you will suffer for a _long _time!"

"Shhht, here he comes!"

Except, for any Soul Reaper, Human, Togabito or Hollow alike that had ever heard of, seen and/or met the legendary Winter War hero and Lord of the Sinners, that day was not even remotely ordinary.

Young, unofficial shinigami, newbies and unranked scouts spoke in whispers and scooted not-really-discretely away from the heavy and obscuring aura that rose in dark waves as it passed, reeking of death and killing intent.

Only those that knew Kurosaki Ichigo would have noticed how his aura also screamed of self-hating and sulking.

Said disguised demon lurked sorrowfully through the paved streets of the center of the Soul Society, musing on the events of the previous day. Sleep-deprived circles showed under his eyes and his back was slightly bent as he walked. He was even inaudibly murmuring as he moved, not even realizing where he was nor caring about it.

With the new found emptiness of his soul, Ichigo was left to contemplate his doings and make decisions on his own, as his Zanpakutou was no longer there to give him his worthy, wise advice, nor was his Inner Hollow, who used to comment on every little thing he found interesting. Thus, he was even more lost, confused, irritated, frustrated, disappointed, sulky and, dare I call it so, vulnerable.

He only seemed to reconnect with the reality the moment he heard his name called, soon followed by a feeling of pain on his face, turning out to be the result of a kick to the face. Ichigo landed not-so-elegantly on his butt.

"Mind explaining to me why was your guard down?"

He looked up to recognize the familiar, chocolate-colored face of Shihouin Yoruichi. She grinned, expecting a glare, only to receive a blank, empty stare. Her smile fell.

She scowled. "Tell me. _Now._"

Luckily, he was aware enough to shudder at the intensity of the woman's gaze.

…

"So, let me get this straight," the Goddess of Flash began. "You don't feel worthy enough to be loved anymore, and you asked _Rukia_ if she would be able to love you?"

He nodded. Yoruichi whacked the back of his head.

"Idiot! You don't say that to a lady!" she yelled. Seeing his shaken, wide-eyed form, she sighed and brought a hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "You don't say _that_ to _Rukia_, out of all people. Not you, at least." The last part was quieter and if the demon had heard it, he did not show it.

"I realized that the moment her palm met my cheek."

"As you usually do," Yoruichi interrupted him, snickering.

He glared at her. "Still, what do I do now?" Kurosaki Ichigo was an expert at many things, such as Zanjutsu, Hakuda, beating up his father, cooking and many others. Handling girls was _not_ one of those things.

"The best thing to do right now is to let her cool off and have some time for yourselves apart. You've been together ever since you came back from Hell, after Aizen's demise. Meeting her again would only cause tension to rise again and you definitely have to get your thoughts in order. I'm sure you can solve your little problem, but your head is a mess and taking decisions right off the bat will only worsen the situation." That being said, Yoruichi took her own cup of tea and sipped from it. They had decided to retreat to Ichigo's headquarters and pour some tea before starting their discussion.

Unlike what many people would assume, Ichigo was not stupid, nor dense. And so, he noticed the look in his former mentor's eyes.

"Have you visited Urahara-san ever since you moved back in the Soul Society?"

Her hand stopped in its tracks, cup not quite reaching her lips for a second sip. She paused, brought her cup down in her lap and stood silent a good few moments.

"He… has been missing. Ever since a week after Aizen died," she answered quietly, something unusual for her.

They fell in a deep silence, as Ichigo studied her far-away expression. Usually, one would have said some comforting words to her, if only to be a good friend. But Ichigo knew that with his mentor being a lot older than him, he didn't really have what to tell her. Yoruichi knew her longtime companion wouldn't have left without her, and she knew he was strong enough to survive.

"He is coming back. Dead or alive."

At his late reply, the woman smiled. And even though he knew her smile was not a relieved, amused or happy one, he smiled back.

…

Around lunch, Ichigo had retreated to his office after Yoruichi left and decided to get some paperwork done, if only out of boredom. The only sound that could be heard within the spacious room was the scribbling of his pen as he filled out important documents and what-nots.

As he was about to write his name at the end of a completed paper,

"TAAAAAAICHOOOOOOOOOU~!"

A vein popped in his temple and he looked at the ruined writing, as his hand shook in surprise and crossed the entire page. He refrained from yelling out the late Toshiro's catchphrase.

A few minutes later found a bawling, protesting Rangiku Matsumoto, tied to his desk chair with his black, near-unbreakable chains. He glared at her, successfully shutting her up, and sighed.

"What was it so important that you had to call me so that the entire Seireitei would be aware of it?"

She pouted, apparently disappointed that he was so upset over it. Soon though, her face turned serious. "The Onmitsukido have found out Kurosaki Karin's current location."

Ichigo's face lost any traces of a glare or an exasperated expression. Instead, pure shock replaced them. "Karin's… missing? Why… had I not been… informed of this?"

His lieutenant stared at him in confusion. "I thought Rukia-san told you…"

He stared back at her, as if trying to process the information. Then, suddenly, his face twisted in an enraged frown, his eyes wide with fury, his teeth clenched. With a simple burst of speed, he disappeared.

Rangiku was currently glad they could not feel his reiatsu, or many young shinigami would have pissed themselves only at the feel of his fury. Then, realization hit her.

"TAAAAIIICHOOOOOOOOOOOUU~! Don't leave me here like thiiiiis!"

…

In one dark prison-like room, Karin stood hanging, her wrists trapped in shackles. Her hair was greasy and stuck to her face, her skin wet with sweat from effort, blood leaking from several cuts on her body. Her brown eyes were exhausted, but they had yet to lose their lively glint.

Suddenly, the door to her 'cell' opened to reveal an unknown man with dark brown hair, clad in a worn shihakusho. He smirked when her gaze fell upon him and she narrowed her eyes.

"Have you had enough for now? Or do you need to be disciplined some more?" he drawled maliciously. She clenched her teeth but held back from cussing at him. For the past day, whenever she cussed or struggled, people came and whipped her and beat her up, then shackled her again, leaving her bleeding, hurting, with no food or water to eat and drink to replenish her energy.

He frowned, seeing that she was not retaliating anymore. With a harsh move, he gripped her chin and raised her head to face him. "Are you finally submitting?" Not getting an answer this time either, he glared at her. "Too bad. It was quite entertaining to see you struggle. If only I was allowed, I would just rape you and stab a sword in your gut, and see your life draining from your eyes."

She remained unshaken, however, she gathered whatever juices she had left in her throat and spat him in the eyes. The man let her go in shock and started wiping away the spit. Having finished cleaning his eyes, he glared at her, rage lighting his eyes. "You ain't gonna stay in master's favor for too long, and once you ain't anymore, I'll be there. Just you wait, little bitch."

Karin stood there, gaze fixed determinately on him even as he left. Once the door closed again, she let out a deep breath.

_God damn it, how am I gonna get out of this shithole? _she thought exhaustedly.

…

Rukia slashed away at the oncoming wave of enemies as she and her subordinates defended the Rukongai district closest to the base of operation of the rebelling exiles.

As they finished another group and were able to regain their breath, Shunsui Kyoraku appeared at the scene with the other defense team and nodded towards Rukia, signaling that she could go further and that he would lead the others in her place.

She nodded back and flash-stepped away, trying to push back the mini-rebellion. Soon, more enemies jumped towards her from bushes and she engaged combat.

Dodging a slash, she kicked her attacker over the head, sending him face first in the ground below her. Keeping the fool under her foot, she parried another, letting his sword slide, then stabbed him. Rukia pulled her Zanpakutou out to block another slash, letting her previous enemy fall to the ground.

Unfortunately, she found herself overwhelmed when as soon as she parried, another enemy would attack from behind. She kept dodging and parrying, not having enough time to strike again. Soon though, a sword managed to slash through her shoulder and she grimaced in pain and flash-stepped away, grabbing her right shoulder with her left hand and trying to stop the bleeding.

She scowled and tried to regain her composure. Hearing voices approaching, she clenched her teeth and raised her sword in front of her, grabbing its blade with the other hand.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

As soon as she uttered the release phrase, the temperature dropped a few grades and a white light engulfed her blade, turning it into the snow white embodiment of her partner.

The moment the enemies were within twenty feet away from her, she focused her reiatsu into her Zanpakutou.

"Tsugi no Mai," she began, as a mini-blizzard danced along her blade.

"Hakuren!"

Her attack shot out towards her enemies and engulfed them, turning into ice and successfully freezing them in place.

Seeing herself safe again, she sighed heavily and dropped to the ground, sweat engulfing her face as she clutched her shoulder. Soon, a green light covered her hand as she began healing her wound.

In the safety of the moment, she let her lids drop and her guard down, as she was perfectly sure she had put her enemies in their place.

Suddenly, a powerful wind blew her hair and her eyes flew back open. She dropped the spell and turned swiftly.

Ichigo cut the man she now realized had been attacking her in two and turned to her. They regarded each other somewhat coldly, until he offered her his hand. "You shouldn't drop your guard like that, you are a captain now."

Her eyes narrowed at him but she accepted his help and stood. Slightly, they nodded and headed towards the place Karin was held in.

They were not on friendly terms, but their fights would have to wait. Karin's life was on stake.

...

The dark-blue-haired leader of the rebellion sat in his throne as one of the rebels approached him and kneeled.

"Sir, the Lord and the captain of the Sixth Division are rapidly approaching us."

The man grinned maniacally. "Oh? So the Kuchiki queen is coming to exact her revenge? Spread the word to your brothers to take their positions."

The other man nodded and disappeared with a shunpo. In the empty silence of his 'throne room', the leader contemplated on their situation. _With our strategies, not even the enraged brother of the Kurosaki girl, _the _Lord of Hell, won't be able to defeat us. _He smirked in satisfaction. _We may even be able to claim his whore as a prize. That is, if she survives._

Soon, he heard the sounds of his subordinates engaging combat, something he fully expected. Even as a heavy reiatsu approached and the reiatsus of his subordinates faded, he smirked. He did not need them anymore.

And just as he expected, the orange-haired transcendental being burst in, his friend accompanying him. The men that jumped to attack him all fell to the ground under his harsh reiatsu.

"Where is she?" the strangely calm being said bluntly.

"You will never find her. If you are lucky, though, you may find her in the Sea of Souls, 'cause that's where you're going after I'm done with you," the leader taunted arrogantly.

Rukia's eyes narrowed in thought. _Something smells fishy. No sane man would taunt the 'God' of the damned realm like that or claim Ichigo's demise this easy._

Ichigo's spiritual pressure thickened and started pushing on the man's shoulders, yet the rebel did not budge.

"Too bad though, my men just _loved _her. When I saw her bruised body, I had to admit, no man would be able to resist her young face in purple. One of them even came to me and said he would even capture that Kuchiki slut of yours in exchange for the girl."

Said Kuchiki's eye widened. Yes, she felt a little offended and disgusted, yet she was more worried about her friend, as her gaze flicked over to him.

The rebel laughed sadistically as the Lord's form hunched and his spiritual pressure weighted like a thousand anvils. "Yes, that's it, get angry! Get furious! Let it all out! My device will just absorb it all, and then the end of Seireitei will come! Behold the power of a genius mind!"

Rukia's expression turned horrified as realization dawned on her and she opened her mouth to shout at Ichigo to calm down, but when she saw how his golden eyes glowed brighter than ever, she knew it was too late.

Laughter rang out loudly within the large chamber, muffled only by the thickness of the angry reiatsu pushing down on the people present like a raging tidal wave. Then…

It stopped.

The rebel's laughter stopped in its tracks and his eyes widened. The reiatsu disappeared. No, it can't just disappear, he can't destroy the Gotei and its bitches without fuel!

His eyes shot over to the device. A small button glowed green, showing that it was still feeding on the heavy reiatsu. But how?

He then looked at the Lord. The man was still hunched, his fists clenched angrily.

A sadistic chuckle echoed from the Lord's form. Ichigo's head rose enough for his cold golden eyes to pierce the rebel's. A feeling of dread spread through his being and his eyes shot back to the device.

The device which was surrounding his left forearm was hot and suffocating. The button now glowed red.

"It's… i-it's overloading… No…!" he mumbled in horror as his arm shook.

Soon, the reiatsu-feeding device started beeping. With a last alarming beep, it made a cracking sound and sparks shot out of it. The rebel started wailing in anger and disappointment.

He stopped, however, as he felt a cold hand grip his neck. Ichigo was holding him by the neck, face-to-face. His scowl was gone and his eyes had an insane glint.

"You will tell me where my sister is," his cold voice came as a calm whisper. "Or I will enjoy ripping out your guts, strangulating you with them and resurrecting you to do it again, over and over, in my realm."

"Small… door, hidden… behind… behind the… thro…ne…" he managed while the pale hand blocked his airway. Then Ichigo let go of him and he fell to the ground, coughing.

Rukia frowned in concern at the things passing as she cast a Bakudo on the crouching form of the rebellion leader, for safety. Then she watched as her companion flung the throne away and ripped the cover hiding the small wooden door that led to a cellar.

…

Tired brown eyes took in the light that filled the dark room as the only door opened. As she prepared herself mentally for the incoming torture, relief washed over her when the dark-clad form of her older brother stepped in.

He suddenly appeared in front of her, her shackles came free and she fell forward in his arms. His brown eyes, similar to hers, scanned her sickening pale body, detecting each and every wound, his scowl long gone. Still, a frown crested his handsome features and she immediately noticed his burning rage.

"Ichi… -nii…" she whispered, and a genuine smile curled her dried lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ichigo's gaze immediately softened and he looked at her sadly, then hugged her tightly, but carefully, as if she were to break.

He turned slightly, and his eyes flew over to the device on the bound man's forearm. Ichigo then met Rukia's concerned gaze and he scowled.

Where that came from, it meant there were more. That device was the first signal of a significant threat.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I will try to update sooner... but the plot bunnies plan to burn me on a stake and the characters are not exactly cooperative...**

**Read and review! They keep me going.**

**-Datenshii**


	9. Chapter 9

**Late update. Yay, I'm back.**

**F*ck this.**

**Reviews...**

**Chiharu-san: And I'm back again. Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm awful. I finally settled on the conflict and plot, so this is going to flow a _little_ smoother. And I'm also angry, so I'm going to go write some MST then I'll come back and try to do some more chapters at a time. I'm running short on time.**

**27kirune12: Yes, I know they're gray, but f*ck Isshin. I have a plot to follow. Thank you for your pervertedness, I really need it 'cause the only thing in my mind right now is angst and tragedy and fuuuuuuuu-**

**Thank you again, and Urahara is not dead -yet. At least that much I can reveal.**

**Lucas Bane: I know, that's why I love my imagination sometimes *smirks*. And I know what story you're talking about. A Protector's Pride, right? I follow it too :) Soo cool. I wish I could reach 60 chapters with this story QwQ**

**WarriorofAnime: Thank you. And fortunately, I did just that :)**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, secondary RenOC and UraYoru. Not many pairings, since I prefer to believe that I suck at romance, but if there will be, others will be revealed in time.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

**WARNING!: Mushy scenes incoming! Prepare your puking bags!**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

_'_Zanpakutou'

'_Other mental talking beings'_

**"Abilities/Demons/Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter IX – The Warmth

"Haaaaaah!"

Two thin and delicate legs were planted in the ice-littered ground. White reiatsu flowed out of the petite shinigami's body as she held her Shikai-released Zanpakutou firmly and built up her strength. Her violet eyes glowed white with resolve and with a fierce battle cry, she launched herself at a resilient dummy, raising her sword to attack.

The strike connected and ice spread over the dummy in a matter of seconds, after which it cracked and the dummy fell to the ground, small cuts littered all over it.

Rukia would have smiled triumphantly at her accomplishment, had her mind not been full of thoughts regarding a certain orange-haired demon. However, she scowled.

_Great. Now I don't have a practice target,_ she thought irritably.

'And I believe it's best you don't,' a soothing voice rung out in her head.

_Shirayuki…?_

The Zanpakutou continued. 'While I do appreciate that you train and get stronger, please refrain from doing it just to relieve stress. That way, you'll constantly run out of dummies.'

Rukia sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground, placing the ivory blade on her legs. _Gomenasai. I just… _She bit her lip. _I don't know what to do anymore._

The Zanpakutou stayed silent, a sign that she was waiting for Rukia to explain. _I have never had this issue with Ichigo. Usually, we fight 24/7, yet moments after one of our fights we return to everyday duties like it is nothing. This… this was different. More so, nowadays, I just can't… act around him as I used to. Things are changing, Shirayuki, and I don't know if that's a good thing. He just isn't…_

'Kurosaki Ichigo is not a teenager anymore, is that the problem?' Shirayuki questioned rhetorically. 'He is not as young and innocent as he used to be. His personality changed very much. Maybe too much.' Shirayuki was saying this as though imagining what her master's conscious would say.

_No!_ she instantaneously protested. _Yes, he has changed a lot. But he's still Ichigo! He is still that overprotective idiot I met in Karakura, his eyes still shine with resolve and he still sulks at times._

'Then the problem lies with Lady Rukia.'

Rukia stood silent for a full minute, a frown etched in her delicate features. The stupid idiot had made a big mistake when he asked her that question. His lack of tact drove her insane. Yet, had it occurred before his 'crowning', she would not have reacted so… badly. She would have only hit him, he would have shouted at her, calling her a midget, then she would have hit him again. What was wrong with her?

An angelic sound could be heard, closely resembling a woman's giggle. 'I believe you know what the issue truly is.'

For half a second, Rukia's cheeks tinted pink and she viciously denied. _This is not one of those shoujo mangas Ichigo told me about in the World of the Living!_ Shirayuki just giggled some more, but she had already tuned her out.

Staring at the setting sun in the distance, her gaze turned distant and melancholic. _I do not…_

…

"Taaichou~!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stared blankly at the grinning faces of his lieutenant and his fellow captain, Renji. "What do you want?"

Renji brushed off the cold reply with an even larger grin. "Work has been really tiring in the past few days and I decided that we need a break, to relieve some stress. Thus, Matsumoto-san an' I are throwing a party!"

"You just have to come, Taichou! There's gonna be sake!" Rangiku gushed, putting her hands on his desk and leaning closer to him, bouncing on her toes.

The demon raised a sleek, scar-cut eyebrow. "You are just running away from paperwork."

The two froze for a second but broke in nervous laughter. Rangiku though shivered at her captain's cold gaze.

Ichigo closed his eyes and turned away from them. "Fine."

Renji and Rangiku grinned again and made a dash for the door. _With the Lord of Hell present, nothing can go wrong, not even if we get busted!_

…

Later that night, Rangiku and her captain were walking together towards the party. "I was afraid Taichou was gonna refuse 'cause he's underage," Rangiku said, starting a conversation. _Though he doesn't look like it._

And almost as if he read her thoughts, Ichigo blew an amused breath, smirking and surprising his lieutenant. "I'm not underage. I'm over two centuries old, Rangiku-san," he said amusedly. He only called her by her given name in private. You can never be too sure with the rumor mill.

Like all his other victims, she froze in shock, but recovered rather quickly. "Then have you entered the world of alcohol and nightly escapades, Ichigo-san?" she teased in an innocent tone.

Much to her disappointment though, he did not blush. "Do you even know what shame and modesty are?" he wondered jokingly. Rangiku stuck her tongue at him and he sighed. "Demons are a very libertine race. Males usually are expected to have high alcohol tolerance, and with a right-hand man like mine, I often got dragged off to taverns. Something about kings shaming themselves with no experience. I must admit it was pretty hard to get accustomed to all their habits and lifestyle."

"Demons sound like fun, taichou," the woman smiled. "I'd like to meet one of them someday."

Ichigo shrugged. "They tend to keep away from other races and their respective dimensions, but they are not all that secluded so, why not? Leadership has got to have some advantages too," he replied, giving a small smile of his own. "I'm sure you'd get along pretty well with my right-hand, Nikostratos."

After the buxom woman gushed over the thought of visiting Hell for a few more minutes, the two reached Rukongai's 1st East District. They entered a large homey restaurant and the sight that greeted them surprised Ichigo a little.

At all the tables, souls clad in shihakushou, revealing their identities as shinigami, were seated, crammed all within the small space. Laughter rung out over the sea of chatter as men and women smiled and just enjoyed themselves on a breezy evening.

Ichigo was suddenly thankful that he didn't refuse his friends' invitation. It had been quite a while since he had any chance to just drown his sorrows, joke with his friends, reminisce the old times, kick back and not give a fuck about megalomaniacs, grumpy old men and paperwork.

And judging by Matsumoto's surprised expression, it was quite obvious.

"Are you seriously going to keep the Lord standing?" he joked, putting his hands together in the sleeves of his shihakushou.

Rangiku grinned, snaked a hand in the loop of his left arm and dragged over to one of the tables, where he recognized a few of the people seated.

"Look who decided to join the party!" Renji exclaimed, raising his head to see them.

The other men at the table turned to them in shock. Somewhere at the other end, Ichigo noticed Ikkaku. "Ya did tell us ya invited 'im, but I didn't think he'd actually come!" the bald Captain of Eleventh said. "Wazzaaaa, Ichigo!*"

Ichigo nodded as a greeting and took a seat between Renji and Hisagi. "I am _not_ doing that, but I am fine, thank you for asking. I take it this is not your first get-together?"

"Abarai-taichou has been organizing sake parties even before the war," Kira Izuru spoke up, much to Renji's chagrin.

Seeing how Renji grimaced and glanced his way, the Lord smirked. "Don't worry. I am not going to tell the Soutaichou. Though, how does your Third Seat put up with all the paperwork you dump on him?"

The red-head waved his hand nonchalantly. "Hitomo likes doing paperwork. He's nerdy and quiet, so it's only natural for him to have that kind of hobby, right?"

The people at the table sweatdropped. Don't judge a book by its covers, much?

Suddenly, the orange-haired man felt a pull at his neck and his chat was interrupted as he was dragged to his feet.

"Ichigo! Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here!" Yoruichi said, a cat-like grin curling her lips as she held Ichigo by the back of his shihakushou. Before Ichigo could glare at her, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away to another table.

On the way, Yoruichi told him they were playing poker and that he should join, since he was from the World of the Living, and knew more about the Western culture. He was soon greeted by the familiar faces of Kyoraku, Shinji, Lisa, Kensei and…

"Karin…?"

"Ichi-nii!"

She was sitting between Lisa and an unfamiliar man, with a few cards in her left hand. Ichigo scowled. "What are you doing here?" he asked lowly.

"I invited her," Yoruichi informed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to look at Karin again.

"Don't give me that look!" she protested. "I am not a baby!"

"You are not of age either!" She was only fourteen**, for Soul King's sake!

Karin scowled too, mirroring her brother's expression. The other taichou stifled their laughter at the scene unfolding before them. "And you are?" she retorted childishly. She knew she was immature, but couldn't he be less of a mother hen and just let her enjoy herself?

"Yes," he said seriously. "And that makes me your legal guardian. And if I say you're not allowed to parties, much less adult parties, then you'll just have to deal with it." With that, he crossed his arms and stood there, daring her to defy him.

Karin suppressed an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes in frustration. Then, she decided it was time for drastic measures.

She put her cards down and brought her hands together in her lap. She turned her head to the side, as if in shame. Then, she turned to face her brother again, only this time, her eyes were big and glassy, her cheeks were puffed, and her bottom lip stuck out.

The other people present at the table watched as two centuries' worth of torment and wisdom instantly washed off of Ichigo's face, his mask of no-nonsense breaking and something akin to a soft, parental expression replacing them.

The Lord sighed heavily. "Fine. But no alcohol, or the moment we get home, I'll throw you into your room and lock your doors with my chains. And I'm putting Nikostratos to watch you!" he threatened.

Karin smiled and stood to hug her brother. "Thank you!" He only grumbled in reply as his fellow taichou couldn't take it anymore and started laughing out loud.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar black-haired figure walk out of the restaurant.

…

The petite shinigami let out a deep breath as she stood outside the restaurant their 'little' party was taking place in.

"Taking a break from the crowd?"

Her eyes widened in startle and she turned to face the speaker. They hadn't talked in weeks, what changed his mind?

Ichigo gazed ahead as he took a few more steps to stand beside her. "This kind of party… is just too much for people like us. We face the world with great bravery, with a fearless façade, and the people admire us. They say we're cool, we're strong, we're unbeatable. But with the great fame that comes from surviving a war, there is also pain and sorrow. And those are feelings that plague us for our entire lives. In the end, behind these knights' shining armors, we're weak, unstable and lonely. Misunderstood."

Kaien's death, Byakuya handing her his scarf, Byakuya's dead form. They all flashed in her mind.

"Ichigo," she whispered, a conflicted frown marring her expression.

"Rukia," he suddenly called out. "I am a knight of darkness, but a knight nonetheless. You of all people know what lies underneath this strong shell that is my armor. You know I have plenty of reasons to be insecure."

"Yes, I do know," Rukia replied, scowling. "But you are still an idiot. You also have plenty of reasons to be confident in yourself."

"No, I don't. I'm… I'm no longer the man –no, the boy, I used to be. I am not innocent anymore. I've seen torture and I've lived through it. I witnessed people dying at my feet and I didn't do a thing about it."

"I'm sure there was nothing you could do about it," she replied firmly.

"I've even _killed_, Rukia! I took a man's life!" Ichigo shouted, a hint of despair cracking his voice. She stood silent, a sad frown visible on her lips.

"I'm no longer the Kurosaki Ichigo you used to know! I am ugly, inside and out. What is there to like about me anymore?" he whispered sadly.

"And what do you want me to do!" she yelled. "Do you want me to tell you that you are ugly and you shouldn't be loved? If that's it, forget it! I'm not a liar!"

"I want you to push me away! I'm a demon, I shouldn't have feelings for you! I don't want to ruin your life!" he yelled back.

She stood there shocked. Whatever words she had been planning to say died on her lips. He glared angrily at the ground, but regret laced his expression.

"What did you say?" she whispered, turning to face him fully.

"I… shouldn't love you…" Ichigo said, his golden eyes remorseful, desperate.

"No, say it again," Rukia said, her tone telling him to reformulate.

"I love you," he whispered, as if fearful.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Again."

"I love you!"

"Agai-"

Her demand was promptly cut off.

Ichigo quickly covered the gap between them, grabbed the sides of her face and crashed his lips on hers. Tears continued rolling down her cheeks even as she put her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. His hands travelled down her body and settled on her hips.

She barely noticed the light stubble brushing against her cheek, the tears that were now soaking the top of her shihakushou and the scarf that was falling off her shoulders. She only felt his warm figure embracing her smaller one. She only tasted his sweet lips as their tongues battled for dominance in their passionate, overheated kiss.

No words were needed to share what was passed through their kiss.

_I love you too._

_To be continued…_

* * *

***I remembered one of Washu-m's pieces of art and I just couldn't resist putting this here.**

****I made Karin and Yuzu one year older in this. Deal with it.**

**So, yeah, IchiRuki all the way. At least I know what I have to do from now on. I think. XD**

**Read and Review. They keep me alive.**

**-Datenshii**


End file.
